Una no tan típica vida
by Lexy10.91
Summary: AU. Nuestros queridos personajes viven en la actualidad, tratando de llevar una vida normal. O eso es lo que ellos piensan. La familia Baskerville, es la mafia más peligrosa e importante de Londres, pero al parecer los herederos no piensan seguir con el legado, ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Lograran cumplir su cometido o tendrán que encargarse de la familia? Yaoi Sino te gusta no entres.
1. Chapter 1

Una mañana se cernía sobre la ciudad, aunque el clima no era muy favorable pues una pequeña llovizna caía sobre dicha ciudad eso no era problema para sus habitantes que ya estaban acostumbrados. Al ser vacaciones no había tanto atrejeo como se esperaría, los niños, y algunos adolescentes simplemente disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, levantándose más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Claro este no es el caso para cierto moreno y rubio, su expresión de fastidio se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, más que nada en el moreno pero simplemente no podía decirle que no a su padre, ¿No?

-¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de Leo? –Preguntó una vez más el moreno con expresión seria en su rostro a un hombre cabellos blancos. Esté lo miro casi ofendido por su pregunta.

-¡Es tú hermano! –Gritó explicándose el mayor, o eso trataba, se cruzó de brazos observándole fijamente.- ¿Dejarías a tu pequeño hermanito sólo? ¡Sabiendo que puede pasarle algo! –Colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas casi haciendo una expresión de horror.

-No necesito un niñero, padre. –Respondió un niño de no más de 13 años, que se encontraba al lado del hombre de cabellos albinos, este volteó a verle y sonrió de forma paternal.

-Etto… –Un chico rubio de cabellos largos, y mirada esmeralda observaba la escena con una gotita de sudor bajando por su sien, de inmediato sintió tres pares de ojos amatistas observarle.

-Nii-san.. –Un pequeño rubio jalo la manga del rubio mayor, de inmediato este volteó a verle.

-Oz –Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, colocó su mano sobre los cabellos del otro y los revolvió. El hombre de cabello blanco observaba la escena con admiración, incluso parecía que sus ojos tuvieran forma de corazón.

-E-Es…. ¡Hermoso! –Gritó repentinamente el albino con emoción observando a ambos rubios, estos voltearon a ver al mayor confundidos, una gota de sudor bajaba tras su cabeza.

-¿Por qué padre se está comportando tan… extraño? Más de lo normal… –Frunció el ceño confundido el moreno menor desviando su mirada de su padre a la del rubio menor, una pequeña sonrisa se formó de inmediato en sus labios.

-Desde que tengo uso de conciencia me pregunto lo mismo. –Murmuró por lo bajo el moreno acercándose a su padre y golpeando la cabeza del mayor con su mano. Este volteó a verlo adolorido.

-¡Oswald! –Regañó el albino a su hijo mayor con el ceño fruncido, este lo miro de manera fría.

-Te lo has ganado, ¿No puedes comportarte como un padre normal? –Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios.

-No… –Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios alejándose del moreno y acercándose al rubio mayor, este lo miro confundido casi con un signo interrogante sobre su cabeza.- ¡Jack-kun! –Sonrió amplio cerrando sus orbes amatistas, pasó una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos, en un intento de arreglarlos, el rubio abrió los ojos como platos, porque nadie le llamaba de esa manera, y por alguna extraña razón el padre del moreno le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Nii-san. –El rubio menor susurró al ver como el albino se acercaba demasiado a su hermano mayor, aunque era la primera vez que veía a esté, no le daba buena espina, apretó la manga de la camisa del rubio mayor con fuerza.

-Revis-sama. –Sonrió de forma leve el mayor colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, tratando de tranquilizarle.- ¿Necesita algo? –Preguntó curioso mirando al albino. Este asintió acercando su rostro al del rubio, en reacción el chico alejo su rostro del albino y antes de poder hacer algo vio como el moreno mayor golpeaba la pierna del albino, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Nii-san! –Impactado el rubio observaba la escena, sus orbes esmeraldas observaban al moreno luego al albino, y finalmente a su hermano mayor buscando una explicación a lo que había sucedido.

-¡Oswald! –Regañó esta vez el rubio mayor mirando a dicho moreno con el ceño fruncido, se agacho junto al albino.- ¿Esta bien, Revis-sama? –Interrogó al mayor con algo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, Jack-kun. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos de parte de Oswald. –Susurró el albino con voz dolida, unas lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de esté, el rubio menor miraba la escena con una ceja arqueada y miles de gotitas de sudor tras su cabeza, se acercó al moreno mayor, y jaló la manga de su camisa, esté desvió su mirada de su padre al menor.

-¿Sucede algo, Oz? –Preguntó el moreno observando al rubio curioso, ciertamente este se parecía mucho a Jack, más habían muchas diferencias, sobre todo en la personalidad. El menor se empino un poco seguro para preguntarle algo, ya que el moreno era mucho más alto que el rubio mayor.

-Ese señor… –Señaló el rubio al hombre de cabellos albino que ahora lloraba contra el pecho del rubio mayor, mientras esté lo miraba con miles de signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.- ¿Quién es?

-Para lastima de nosotros, nuestro padre. –Respondió de mala manera el moreno frunciendo el ceño y dejando al rubio allí para luego caminar hacía el albino, un aura asesino lo rodeaba cosa que solo el rubio y moreno menor lograron ver, en el procedo el mayor tomó un libro el cual lanzo contra la cabeza de su padre, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. El rostro del rubio mayor era de total sorpresa, movió al albino más no recibió respuesta de este.

-¡Lo mataste! –Se levantó apresurado el Vessalius mayor, su rostro era de preocupación y sorpresa, se acercó al moreno, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, moviéndolo como si fuera una muñeca.- ¡¿Estás loco?! –Volvió a gritar el rubio desviando su mirada a la del cuerpo inconsciente.- ¡Nos llevaran presos! ¡Y a Leo y Oz también!

-¡Jack! –Regañó esta vez el moreno fulminándolo con la mirada.- Él está bien, sólo esta inconsciente. –Comentó el mayor encogiendo los hombros como si no sucediera nada.

-¡¿Solo esta inconsciente? –Repitió las palabras el rubio frunciendo los labios y enarcando una ceja.- ¡Obvio! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Simplemente dejaste inconsciente al líder de los Baskerville! ¡La mafia más importante de Inglaterra! Pero no pasa nada –Dijo casi con sarcasmo lo último.

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte un momento? Estas asustando a Oz. –Dicho y hecho ambos chicos giraron sus cabezas hacía donde estaban los menores, el rubio tenía su cabeza escondida en el pecho del moreno mientras temblaba, el mayor le acariciaba los cabellos y susurraba al oído tratando de tranquilizarle.

-¡Oz! –Dijo alarmado el rubio mayor acercándose a él, colocó su mano sobre los cabellos del menor, este se giró a verlo, aunque no lloraba podía ver preocupación en los orbes esmeraldas iguales a los suyos. Sonrió tranquilizando al menor, y volvió a levantarse, quedando frente a él.- Lo siento, ¿Te preocupe? –Preguntó aunque sabía que era así, el pequeño no le gustaba que se alterara, de hecho ni él ni el moreno mayor le gustaba verlo así, un suspiro Salió de sus labios.

-¿Estas bien? –La voz del menor de los Baskerville se escuchó en un susurro, el rubio menor volteó a verle y asintió con su cabeza.- No te pongas así. –Dijo el moreno frunciendo su ceño un poco y colocando su mano sobre los cabellos del chico.- Tú hermano es dramático, claro no tanto como padre y Ni-sama es un poco… –Llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios pensando en la palabra correcta.- ¡Indiferente! –Asintió con la cabeza golpeando su mano en forma de puño contra la palma de la otra mano.

-Oh… –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, ladeó su cabeza escuchado atentamente lo que decía el otro.- ¡Tienes razón! Óscar oji-sama siempre ha dicho que Nii-san es muy dramático. –Susurró pensativo el rubio.- Aunque es gracioso que él lo diga, ya que también lo es.

-¿Es de familia? –Curioso pregunto el moreno menor situándose más cerca del rubio. Este lo miró encogiendo los hombros.

-No creo. Oswald-sama no lo es, y tú tampoco. –Dijo refiriéndose a que ninguno de ellos eran dramáticos como lo era su albino padre.

-Oswald… –Llamó al moreno con voz baja mientras le picaba la mejilla, el otro lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho algo pensativo.

-¿Qué crees que murmuren tanto? –El rubio señaló a ambos menores que estaban hablando más de donde se encontraban no alcanzaban a escuchar. El otro dirigió su mirada hacía los chicos, miro la escena con curiosidad y finalmente encogió los hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Es curioso, Leo normalmente es más callado. Aunque… –No terminó de hablar ya que un aura depresiva lo envolvió al recordar que el menor podía ser tan agresivo, tan así que había logrado noquearlo muchas veces, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, prefirió quedarse callado.

-¿Oswald? –Llamó al mayor más este no respondió nada simplemente se quedó allí sin decir nada mientras miraba a la nada. Con preocupación rodeo la cadera del moreno y lo guio hacía un sillón que había en la sala, lo deposito allí y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué? –Dijo después de volver en sí, aun teniendo escalofríos de esos momentos tan traumantes que había padecido. Miró al rubio y vio que lo miraba con preocupación por lo que colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del chico y la acarició.- Estoy bien –Sonrió de forma leve y dio un suspiro largo.

-Okay… –El rubio sonrió al sentir la caricia del mayor en su rostro, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de esté.- Entonces… Seremos niñeros… –Murmuró colocando su mano sobre la pierna del azabache buscando la mano de este, la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos.

-¿La verdad? –Miró al rubio con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, este lo miro de igual forma.- Dudo que nos necesiten… Pero… Tal vez sea divertido, ¿No? –Sonrió de lado acercándose al oído del menor.- Además… –Aprovecho que este miraba a los menores, para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.- Cuando se duerman podremos divertirnos tu y yo, ¿Uh? –Susurró acariciando la oreja del rubio con sus labios para luego separarse un poco y observar el rostro sonrojado del rubio, una suave risa salió de sus labios.

Tanto rubio como moreno menores observaban la escena con curiosidad, para nadie eran un secreto que Jack y Oswald eran amantes[Como había dicho Lotti] Novios[Corrigió el Baskerville mayor] más era la primera vez que ellos veían una interacción entre estos, pues normalmente Oswald se mostraba bastante frío y Jack, bueno era Jack, solía ser un poco tonto, pero era amable con todos, lo cual causaba curiosidad que estos dos anduviesen juntos.

-L-Leo… –Mencionó el nombre del moreno llamando su atención, de inmediato este volteo a ver al rubio, quién tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.- No creo que debamos espiarlos… –Finalizo algo avergonzado al ver a su Nii-san y a Oswald-sama tan cariñosos.

-No estamos espiando, Oz-kun. –Sonrió el moreno al otro chico para luego mirar a los mayores con curiosidad, luego al rubio menor y luego la escenita. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa misteriosa, tomo la mano del menor y lo jaló sacándolo de allí.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo que salió de los labios del rubio al sentir como alguien lo jalaba, sin darse cuenta el menor de los Baskerville lo había llevado hacía su cuarto, su mirada esmeralda se paseaba sobre todo el lugar, no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, era el cuarto perfecto para un pre-adolescente, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, cubierta por unas sábanas de seda de color vino tinto, a un lado había un pequeño escritorio, junto con una silla, al lado de este se divisaba una puerta, suponía que la del baño. Frente a la cama había un televisor de tamaño mediano, junto con un DVD, y al lado de este había un gran estante con muchos libros, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos al ver esto, soltándose del mayor corrió hacía allí.- ¡Sugoi! –Dijo con emoción el rubio tomando uno de los libros mirándolo para luego levantar su mirada hacía el gran estante que estaba frente a él.

-¿Te gustan los libros? –Preguntó el moreno con suavidad llegando al lado del menor, esté simplemente asintió mientras abría el libro.

-¿A quién no? Me gustan mucho, amo leer. –Sonrió radiante mirando al moreno, este se le quedo viendo sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

-A mí también.. –Susurró en voz baja sin apartar la vista del menor, este ahora pasaba su mirada sobre los libros que alcanzaba a detallar.

-Oz-kun… -El moreno colocó su mano sobre el hombro del menor, esté giro su cabeza y lo miró.

-¿Si? –Ladeó su cabeza observando con curiosidad al azabache.

-¿Quieres hacer algo? –Comenzó a caminar hacía la cama, para luego sentarse en ella.

-¡Claro! –Dijo feliz caminando hacía el mayor con el libro entre sus manos. Llegó a donde el mayor y se sentó a su lado, se giró un poco para poder observarlo.

-Hay algo que quiero probar.. –Dijo tomando la mano del menor, jalándolo hacía él.

-¿P-Probar…? –Comenzó a hablar pero no termino ya que sintió como el chico tomaba su mano, su mirada esmeralda se dirigió hacia la del chico, aunque no podía ver sus ojos sentía que le miraba, sus mejillas de inmediato se tiñeron de un adorable carmín, cosa que hizo que el moreno igualmente se sonrojara. El rostro del rubio término contra el pecho del mayor, elevó su mirada y se le quedó viendo.

-Si… –Hablo con voz baja mirando al rubio, sus manos descendieron hacía las estrechas caderas del menor para ayudarle a acomodarse sobre él.- Oz-kun.. –Susurró acercando su rostro al del niño rubio, este lo miraba con sus orbes verdes brillantes, las mejillas totalmente rojas, casi parecían dos manzanas maduras, su respiración se aceleraba, y al igual que el moreno acerco su rostro al del otro.

-L-Leo… –Murmuró el menor sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, las manos le sudaban, cerró los ojos por inercia. El moreno finalizó la distancia que había entre sus rostros, pegando sus labios a los del menor, este simplemente se quedó así en espera de algo, por lo que el azabache comenzó a mover sus labios, aunque no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente se guiaba por lo que había leído en los libros y lo que había visto en la tv, lo hacía con suavidad ya que no quería hacerle daño al rubio, esté simplemente se dejaba hacer, trataba de seguir los movimientos del mayor, esté mordió con cuidado el labio inferior del chico provocando que entreabriera sus labios, deslizo su lengua por el labio inferior, lamiéndolo para luego introducirla en la pequeña cavidad del menor de los Vessalius, jugueteó con la lengua contraria, el chico trataba de hacer lo mismo más se dio por vencido y dejo que el otro explorara su boca. No supieron cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero debido a la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, un hilito de saliva unía sus bocas, el menor tenia las mejillas sonrosadas pero se negaba a levantarse del lugar tan cómodo en el que estaba, el pecho del moreno, y sinceramente a este no le importaba, su mirada se mantenía fija observando al pequeño rubio, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Me gustas, Oz-kun.. –Declaró el menor de los Baskervilles con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, el rubio abrió los ojos algo sorprendido aunque después del beso que había compartido con el moreno era algo obvio.

-A-A mí también me gustas, Leo.. –Sonrió con timidez al moreno acercando sus labios a los del otro dejando un pequeño beso sobre estos. El moreno simplemente cerró los ojos sonriendo mucho más.

-Oz-kun… –Llamó al rubio colocando la mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro largo.- Y-Yo… –No era normal en él ser inseguro, pero como era algo muy importante, se estaba comportando así, abrió los ojos y observo al menor.- Quiero que seas mi novio.. –Susurró con las mejillas sonrosadas, mordía su labio inferior esperando con ansias la respuesta del rubio.

-Oh… –Respondió el rubio sorprendido por lo que había dicho el moreno, este le miro algo acongojado, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta del menor, estaba a punto de levantarse de allí, no recordando que el rubio estaba sobre él, pero era lógico, no iba a permitir que el pequeño Vessalius le viese llorar, más fue una sorpresa para esté sentir los brazos del rubio rodeando su cuello, dirigió su mirada amatista al rostro del chico, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese podido apreciar a su corta edad.- Si quiero.. –Dijo acercando su rostro al del moreno para depositar un pequeño beso sobre la nariz del chico, esté cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Te quiero, Oz-kun. –Murmuró besando la sien del pequeño, esté le abrazo con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

-También yo… –Balbuceó entrecerrando los ojos para luego dejar un pequeño beso sobre los labios del mayor. El moreno acarició los rubios cabellos del Vessalius sin decir más.

Los pasillos de la gran mansión de la familia Baskerville eran recorridos por 3 hombres, uno albino, otro rubio, y finalmente uno moreno, prácticamente habían recorrido toda la maldita mansión, incluso colocaron a buscar a los demás Baskerville al heredero menor, y al pequeño Vessalius, pero no los encontraban, lo cual ya comenzaba a preocupar a los mayores.

-¿D-Dónde pueden estar? –Dijo con preocupación el rubio mirando a los mayores, estos no tenían ni idea, estaban igual de preocupados que el mayor de los Vessalius.

-¿En dónde no hemos buscado? –Preguntó el albino colocando sus manos en las caderas y mirando a los otros con el ceño fruncido. En esos momentos no era el Revis divertido, jodon y dramático, no en esos momentos era un padre preocupado por su hijo.

-Umm… –El moreno se quedo un tanto pensativo, hasta que cayó en cuenta, sus cejas se arquearon y casi rodo los ojos.- En la habitación de Leo. –La respuesta fue sencilla y de inmediato los tres hombres emprendieron una carrera hacía dicho lugar. Al llegar allí colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicándoles que hicieran silencio, estos no entendían porque más le hicieron caso. El albino llevo su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta y la abrió un poco, tratando de no hacer ruido, tres cabezas se asomaron para ver si estaban allí, lo que vieron logro tres reacciones diferentes, el albino sonrió con picardía casi haciendo con sus dedos el signo de victoria, el moreno observo indiferente más dentro, muy dentro se alegraba de lo que veía y finalmente el rubio observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Después de ellos, el albino decidió que deberían dejarlos solos por lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta, los tres hombres caminaban en silencio.

-¡Já! –Gritó con entusiasmo el albino, los jóvenes voltearon a verlo al ver que este saltaba con alegría y hacía la 'v' de victoria con sus dedos.- Una vez más gane la apuesta. Jojojojo… –Dijo el mayor riendo mientras daba vueltas en el pasillo, algunos miembros de Baskerville pasaban y veían esto con una gota de sudor bajando tras su cabeza, preferían ignorar y seguir su camino.

-¿Qué apuesta? –Preguntó el moreno acercándose a su padre, este lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ains… Le dije a Óscar que lo más probable es que Oz-kun terminara con Leo-kun. –Respondió cerrando sus ojos manteniendo su sonrisa en sus labios.- El no creyó, pero evidentemente acabamos de comprobar que fue así.

El rubio no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que habían salido del cuarto del menor de los Baskerville, simplemente escuchó lo que decían el moreno y el albino, una aura oscuro y de peligro lo rodeó, cosa que el moreno se dio cuenta, por lo que giró sobre sus pies para ver al rubio, de inmediato una gota de sudor bajo por su sien, y se quedó estático.

-¿Jack-kun? –Preguntó el albino con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos amatistas, cuando sintió como alguien lo empujaba contra la pared, de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡TÚ!. –Gritó el rubio apretando los dientes con fuerza fulminando al mayor con su mirada esmeralda. El albino no decía nada estaba en shock.- ¡Si tú hijo le toca un pelo a mi hermano lo mato! ¿Entendiste? –Apretó el agarre que sostenía en el cuello del mayor. El moreno soltó un suspiro y se acercó al rubio palmeando un poco su cabeza, esté se volteó y lo miró de manera fría.- ¿Qué?

-Comételo –Dijo entregándole un chocolate al rubio, este lo tomó con cuidado, lo miró y desenvolvió y mordió un pedazo. El moreno desvió su mirada hacía el albino, quien aún estaba sorprendido por la reacción del mayor de los Vessalius.- ¿Mejor? –Preguntó el moreno mirando al rubio, quien ahora sonreía mientras terminaba de comer el chocolate.

-Gracias Oswald.. –Respondió el rubio mayor tomando la mano de este y comenzando a caminar, dejando a un albino en shock.


	2. Chapter 2 part I

-Oz-kun… –Cantó un joven moreno de no más de 20 años mientras reía en la oreja de un chico de cabellos rubios. Esté abrazaba al otro por la cintura mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-L-Leo… –Susurró en tono bajo levantando la cabeza para observar los orbes amatista del pelinegro, el chico le sonrió de vuelta y lo pego más a su pecho.- Deberíamos dormir… –Apoyó su mentón el pecho del moreno levantando su mano hasta pasarla por los cabellos del mayor, acariciándolos.

-Owww… –Hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios al escuchar al rubio, acercó sus labios al cuello pálido del menor y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por esté. Abrió su boca para luego pasar la punta de su lengua por allí. El menor se estremecía constantemente por las caricias del moreno, de sus labios salían pequeños gemidos, cada vez más fuerte.

-N-Ngh… L-Leo… U-Ummm… –Gimió bajito el Vessalius apoyando ambas manos contra el pecho del chico, apretando la tela de la camisa del chico entre estas, el moreno seguía besando y llenando de pequeñas marcas el cuello del chico.

-¿Si amor? –Hablo el chico de ojos amatistas subiendo hacia la oreja del moreno, para pasar su lengua sobre esta, lamiéndola y luego mordisqueando el lóbulo del chico, este dejo salir un ronco gemido mientras arqueaba su espalda.

-L-Leo… –Murmuró bajito el rubio rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y las caderas de este con ambas piernas, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozasen. Cerró los ojos con fuerza arqueando su espalda, pegando así su pecho al del mayor, el moreno tenía sus ojos entrecerrados observando las acciones del rubio, lo miraba con lujuria y deseo, terminó de acomodar al menor en medio de la cama, dirigiendo sus manos hacía los botones de la camisa que portaba el rubio, fue desabotonándola de forma lenta, a medida que dejaba piel expuesta acariciaba esta con sus manos, finalmente abrió por completo la camisa, sus manos recorrieron todo el pecho del chico, acariciando, arañando, llego a los pequeños botoncitos rosas del rubio y los presiono con sus dedos, ocasionando que el chico gimiera con fuerza.

-¿Te gusta, Oz-kun? –El moreno se acercó a los labios del menor para depositar un pequeño beso sobre estos, descendió hacía el pecho del chico rozándolo con sus labios para después comenzar a llenarlo de besos, una de sus manos bajo hasta la entrepierna del otro chico, y comenzó a acariciarla sobre el pantalón de la pijama que llevaba puesto, el rubio simplemente se dedicaba a sentir, gemía constantemente, su espalda estaba arqueada, con cada beso, y caricia del moreno lo hacía más.

-A-Ah… S-Sabes… que s-si… –Jadeó el rubio con fuerza, soltando un suspiro para luego ver al moreno quien lo mirada, llevó su mano hacía la mejilla de este y la acaricio con la yema de sus dedos.- Te amo… –Murmuró en voz baja sonriendo, apoyo su codo en la cama para levantarse un poco y así poder besar los labios del Baskerville, este sonrió llevando sus manos hacía el elástico del pantalón del menor, para luego comenzar a bajarlo con bóxer incluido, lo sacó por completo tirándolo a un lado.

-También te amo, conejito. –Sonrió el moreno pasando sus manos por las piernas del rubio, le observaba fijamente, y con deseo. Verlo desnudo era el mayor de los placeres, después de todo el rubio era hermoso, y solo suyo, acomodo sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura del menor, sus manos, una estaba apoyada al lado del rostro del Vessalius y la otra se pasaba sobre su pecho acariciándole. El rubio gemía por lo bajo removiéndose en la cama por las caricias que le daba al mayor, aunque no se quejaba, en lo absoluto, amaba como él le tocaba, amaba absolutamente todo del moreno.

-L-Leo.. –Llevo sus manos al pantalón que llevaba puesto el ojiamatista y al igual que como había hecho el chico anteriormente, bajó su pantalón, con bóxer incluido y lo lanzo lejos, el moreno rio ante la acción del rubio más no dijo nada, rodeó la cintura del chico piel contra piel, sus bocas se encontraron y comenzaron una batalla de quien dominaba a quien, la lengua del moreno se introdujo a la pequeña boca del rubio, esté movía igualmente su lengua tratando de dominar al otro pero al final sabía que el moreno terminaría ganando, el otro volvió a recostarlo en la cama, sus manos no quedaban quietas, recorrían el cuerpo del rubio como si fuese la primera vez, el menor jadeaba contra los labios del moreno, trataba de seguir el beso pero las caricias no lo dejaban, por lo que se alejó de este echando su cabeza hacía atrás soltando un gemidito.

-Oz-kun.. –Llamó al rubio pegando sus caderas al recién nombrado, sintiendo el miembro de este contra el suyo, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta, sus manos estaban sobre la cintura del rubio, manteniéndolo firme. El moreno frunció el ceño y mordió sus labios evitando que algún sonido vergonzoso saliera de sus labios, pero era trabajoso al tener al rubio de esa forma, el solo verle con las mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos jade brillando, sus labios hinchados, húmedos y ligeramente enrojecidos, la manera en que arqueaba la espalda, y como movía sus caderas, y ni que decir de sus gemidos, que le provocaban y tentaba cada vez más. Tomó con fuerza las caderas del rubio, levantándolo un poco, esté lo miro confundido y ruborizado, acercó dos de sus dedos a la boca del Vessalius, de inmediato comprendió que era lo que el moreno quería por lo que comenzó a lamer, y chupar sus dígitos.

El rubio lamia de forma lenta los dedos del moreno, esté simplemente lo observaba fijamente, la manera en la que lo hacía era tan sugerente, el rubio miraba al mayor con una sonrisa casi maliciosa en sus labios, enredaba su lengua en los dedos del Baskerville, metiéndolos y sacándolos de su boca, dando a entender otra cosa. El moreno sin más saco sus dedos de los labios del rubio, este lo miró haciendo un pequeño puchero en sus labios más el mayor no dijo nada, abrió las piernas del menor, y dirigió sus dedos hacía la entrada del rubio, introdujo con cuidado primero uno, comenzó un mete y saca, observaba como el menor se retorcida con violencia, jadeaba y gemía con fuerza, siguió con el siguiente dedo, haciendo lo mismo era un mete y saca, primero lento y luego un poco más rápido, de vez en abría sus dedos, tratando de ensanchar un poco la entrada del menor.

-L-Leo… P-Por… f-favor.. –Tartamudeó el chico con la espalda arqueada revolcándose del placer que le daba el mayor, este entendió lo que el menor quería, por lo que saco sus dedos de la entrada del rubio, lo tomo nuevamente de las caderas, acerco su miembro a la entrada del chico, y fue introduciéndose de forma lenta, el rubio colocó sus manos en los hombros del mayor y apretó fuerte, ya que aunque no era la primera vez, el moreno era lo suficientemente grande como para causarle un poco, tan sólo un poco de dolor, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, rodeó la cintura del Baskerville con sus piernas haciendo que el mayor terminase de penetrarlo de una sosa estocada.- ¡Ah! –Gimió fuerte al sentirlo tan profundo, sus orbes esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas lo cual preocupo de sobremanera al moreno.

-¡Oz-kun! –Pasó su mano sobre la mejilla del menor, acariciándola con dulzura.- ¿Estas bien, conejito? –Deslizo uno de sus dedos retirando una lágrima que descendía sobre la mejilla del chico, esté asintió y sonrió al moreno.

-G-Gomen.. –Murmuró el rubio al ver la preocupación del mayor, acerco sus labios a los del otro para depositar un pequeño beso en estos. El moreno se dejó besar mientras acariciaba las caderas del rubio.- Puedes moverte.. –Susurró sobre los labios del ojiamatista, asintiendo el chico comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta y suave, no quería hacerle daño al menor. El chico se dedicaba a sentir, gemía cada de que mayor se introducía en él, jadeaba cuando este salía, la manera como el otro lo acariciaba, o lo besaba era simplemente única, justo como el menor de los Baskervilles era.

-O-Oz-kun.. –Gimió por lo bajo el moreno, la estreches del rubio aprisionaba su miembro cada vez que entraba, primeramente lo hizo de forma suave y lenta, para que se fuese acostumbrando, a medida que pasaban los minutos comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas haciéndolas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, sus caderas chocaban con las del chico Vessalius, produciendo un ruido piel contra piel. Una capa de sudor cubría el rostro del moreno, al igual que su espalda y pecho, con una mano sostenía las caderas del otro mientras la otra la apoyo contra el colchón.

-N-Ngh… L-Leo… -Arqueó su espalda, todo lo que era posible apretando sus piernas contra las caderas del moreno, haciendo que se introdujese más en su interior, clavo sus uñas en la espalda del chico, y la araño, el Baskerville siseó ante esto embistiendo con fuerza al rubio.- ¡Más! –Gritó el menor al sentir como el chico lo embestía, esté comenzó a moverse mucho más mientras pegaba su rostro al cuello del Vessalius, mordisqueándolo con suavidad, pasaba su lengua por toda la extensión del cuello.

-Como desees, amor.. –Susurró contra el cuello del rubio, agarró las caderas del menor con fuerza y giro sobre la cama, quedando ahora el chico de ojos amatistas debajo, y el rubio sentado sobre él. El menor apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno, para poder subir sus caderas y luego dejarse caer, el Baskerville gemía una y otra vez, observaba lo que hacía el otro, aún con sus manos en las caderas del chico le ayudo con los movimientos, haciéndolos cada vez más rápidos y más fuertes.

-¡Leo! –Gimió fuerte el rubio al sentir como el otro tocaba ese punto especial el su interior, se dejó caer sobre el otro. Apoyó su mentón en el pecho del moreno y lo miró directamente a sus orbes amatistas, acercó sus labios a los del moreno, para besarlos. El moreno aprovecho para llevar su mano al miembro del chico y comenzar a acariciarlo, lo hacía con rapidez, subía y bajaba, de vez en vez lo apretaba y frotaba la cabeza con uno de sus dedos, el rubio gemía una y otra vez contra los labios del ojiamatista.- Ngh… Leo.. –Balbuceó contra los labios del chico cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al igual que el moreno, su frente, pecho, espalda estaban cubiertas de una ligera capa de sudor debido a la actividad, apretó los hombros del chico.- M-Me vengo… -Jadeó pegando su frente al pecho del moreno sintiendo como llegaba al clímax, esparciendo su esencia en la mano del Baskerville.

-O-Oz-kun.. –Embistió al menor un par de veces más hasta venirse dentro de este, abrazó al rubio con fuerza sin salir de él, para luego besar su mejilla con dulzura, el chico volteó a verle con una sonrisa en los labios, tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te amo, lobito.. –Murmuró el rubio cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios, cayendo dormido en el pecho del moreno, este acaricio los cabellos del chico, con su mirada busco la sabana, y la colocó sobre ellos, después de todo vivían en Londres, y hacía algo de frío, lo menos que quería era que el menor se enfermara. Cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza contra la del rubio y en unos cuantos minutos cayo dormido junto con el menor.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde lo sucedido en la habitación, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos provenir de la habitación, un joven moreno que se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno, curioso se acercó allí, llevaba puesto un simple jean de color azul, algo malgastado, junto con un buso de color negro, sus largos cabellos estaban amarrados en una coleta algo alta. Caminaba a paso lento, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, una vez que llego a la habitación se sorprendió un poco por la escena que se encontró. Un rubio corría por toda la habitación llevaba puesto solamente un pequeño y apretado bóxer, para apreciación del moreno, el chico se veía con rapidez o eso trataba al final termino cayendo al suelo, el moreno soltó una risita pero se calló cuando el rubio lo fulmino con su mirada esmeralda.

-¡Es tú culpa! –Se quejó el rubio cuando el moreno le ayudo a levantarse.- Te dije que debíamos dormir temprano –Volvió a quejarse dejando que el moreno le ayudase a abotonar la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

-Que yo sepa no te quejaste anoche, ¿O sí? –La mirada amatista estaba sobre el menor, este no dijo nada simplemente terminó de subir el pantalón y abotonarlo.

-No.. –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del Vessalius, terminó por colocarse los tennis y tomó su mochila, gracias a Kami, la dejó preparada ayer, la colgó sobre su hombro y se giró para ver al moreno.- No alcanzó a desayunar. –Miró el reloj en su celular.- Creo que alcanzó a llegar. –Comentó acercándose al moreno, dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.- Te amo, nos vemos más tarde, ¿Si? –Comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del cuarto cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo, y era jalado, evidentemente por el moreno.

-También te amo, conejito. –Besó los labios del menor con dulzura abrazando la cintura del chico, el rubio se dejó hacer hasta que recordó que iba tarde, deshizo el abrazo.

-¡Voy tarde! –Gritó despidiéndose con la mano del azabache y saliendo del cuarto a prisa, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal del departamento y así salir del lugar.- Espero que el nuevo profesor no llegue temprano. –Murmuro para sí mismo llegando al ascensor, apretó el botón y espero a que este llegara.

Universidad Pandora, una de las mejores universidades de todo Londres, donde sólo los mejores estudiantes tenían acceso o sólo las personas con recurso de poder pagarla. Universidad que fue fundada por las cabezas de las cuatro familias más importantes de Europa, los Vessalius, los Nightray, los Barma y los Rainsworth, y que fue financiada por la familia Baskerville, quien se corría el rumor tenia negocios en el bajo mundo, más no era nada confirmado, estas cinco familias eran las más respetadas en todo Europa, y a su vez tenían relaciones en conjunto, aunque lo más extraño era la relación que tenían los Vessalius con los Baskerville, se decía que anteriormente se odiaban pero en la actualidad los herederos de estas mantenían una relación, curioso, muy curioso.

-Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde.. –Se repetía una y otra vez el joven Vessalius corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad en busca del salón en el que tendría clase. Más de uno se quedaba observándole con curiosidad, más volvían a lo suyo.

-¡Oz-kun! –Se escuchó a alguien gritar el nombre del rubio, por lo que este dejo de correr y comenzó a ver hacía todos lados, sintió como le tocaban el hombro, su mirada esmeralda choco con una de color chocolate.- Hola Oz-kun. –Saludó un joven de cabellos castaños al menor, sonreía de forma leve mientras miraba al rubio fijamente.

-Seto-kun. ¡Hola! –Hablo con amabilidad el rubio, agarró la correa de su mochila acomodándola en su hombro.- ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó curioso cuando recordó.- Gomen, no me puedo quedar, voy tarde –Dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar siendo detenido por el mayor, quien tomaba con suavidad su brazo.

-En realidad venía a decirte, que estoy en tú misma clase. –Sonrió comenzando a caminar con el rubio, aún con su mano sobre el brazo del menor.

-¿Enserio? –Sorprendido sonrió de forma amplia.- ¡Es genial! –Dijo alegremente caminando con más prisa, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al salón, el castaño seguía sonriéndole, esté abrió la puerta de dicho salón e ingreso seguido del rubio.


	3. Chapter 2 part II

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, y a todos los que han leído esta historia:'DD Y a los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo como Alice-chan:3 Espero les guste es capitulo.

Un hombre de no más de treinta tantos de años, de cabellos rojos amarrados en una coleta, su contextura era delgada, era un poco alto más no mucho, su aspecto podría decirse que daba algo de miedo, al entrar los chicos giro su cabeza y los observo a cada uno, hasta que su mirada se quedó en el rubio, una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios, lo cual en más de uno de sus alumnos no les dio muy buena espina.

-Rubio y de ojos verdes esmeralda, un Vessalius, ¿No? –La voz del profesor fue clara mientras se acercaba ambos chicos, aunque al castaño lo estaba ignorando, simplemente se dirigía hacia el rubio, esté por alguna razón retrocedió un paso.

-S-Si… Oz Vessalius.. –Murmuró el rubio mirando al mayor nervioso, la manera en que el otro le miraba le causaba algo de temor, aunque no lograba comprender porque, giró su cabeza para ver al castaño y este le sonreía con calma.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? –Esta vez hablo el castaño colocando sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio, el menor parpadeó confundido por la acción del otro.

-Claro, claro. –Dijo el mayor sin quitar la mirada del rubio, este junto con el otro chico caminaron hacía los asientos, al parecer las compañeras del rubio ya le habían guardado uno, por lo que este se escapó de las manos de castaño, el otro se sentó en una esquina.- Continuaremos en lo que estábamos. –Sonrió mucho más el profesor causando uno que otro escalofrío en los alumnos.- Para los que acaban de llegar, mi nombre es Isla Yura, y seré el nuevo profesor de fundamentos I.. –El hombre caminaba por todo el lugar sin quitarle la mirada al menor de los Vessalius.

-Oz.. –Lo llamó una chica de cabellos azabaches y mirada amatista, este se giró para sonreírle.

-Alice.. –Hablo en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara, acomodo su mochila sobre sus piernas y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde? –Comenzó a interrogar la azabache mientras observaba al rubio.- ¿Y qué le pasa a ese estúpido? –Frunció el ceño con molestia, cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta del otro.

-Llegue tarde porque.. –El rostro del rubio enrojeció al recordar la razón del porque había llegado tarde.- Digamos que es culpa de tú tío. –Dijo rascando su mejilla.- ¿E-Estúpido? ¿Quién? –Ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-Seto.. –Fue la respuesta de otra chica, una de cabellos castaños claros y mirada rosa, miró al rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- Se toma muchas confianzas contigo, no creo que a Leo le guste eso. –Dijo apoyando su mano sobre la mesa viendo al otro.

-A mí me pareció raro.. –Murmuró bajando la mirada, comenzó a jugar con la correa de su mochila.

-Debes tener cuidado con ese chico.. –Dijo la castaña mirando de reojo a la morena, esta estaba algo pensativa.- La manera en la que te trata, el hecho que quiera acercarse a nosotros, aun sabiendo que a ninguno de nosotros nos agrada. –Un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica- Creo que… se obsesiono contigo. –Sentenció la chica sintiendo tanto orbes esmeraldas como amatistas sobre ella.

-¿Ah? –Fue lo que dejo salir el rubio al escuchar a la castaña.- ¿Por qué lo dices Sharon-chan? –Preguntó en voz baja esperando respuesta de la chica.

-Ahora… que lo mencionas… -Murmuró la azabache apretando los puños con fuerza.- Sharon tiene razón, además la manera en que te mira… -Miró al rubio luego a la castaña.- Él te trata como si fueses de su propiedad, dudo que a tío Leo le agrade eso. Que de por si no puede ni ver al chico.. –Sonrió maliciosamente desviando su mirada al chico que estaba lejos de ellos.- Me preguntó qué haría Leo oji-sama si se entera de eso.

-¡Alice! –Gritó en voz baja el chico por lo que acababa de decir- No le digas a Leo.. –Susurró el rubio, conocía perfectamente al moreno, y si algo era el chico es que era celoso, además de protector y posesivo.- Además Seto-kun sabe que yo amo a Leo. –Sonrió a ambas chicas tratando de tranquilizarlas, las conocía perfectamente, casi como conocía al moreno, la castaña era muy educada, callada, incluso llegaba a ser la típica señorita de una familia pero en realidad daba miedo cuando se enojaba, y siendo su mejor amiga tal vez podría hacerlo, y si a eso le sumamos a la morena que tenía un gusto por pelearse con los demás, más si eran personas que jodían –Como ella lo había nombrado- a sus personas importantes, como lo era Oz para ella.

-Igual.. –Hablo la castaña sonriendo de ojos cerrados, un aura oscuro provenía de la menor de los Rainsworth, haciendo que muchos de sus compañeros intentasen alejarse de ella.- Si intenta hacer algo, nosotras nos encargamos, ¿Verdad Alice-san?

-Ah.. –Murmuró la morena en su forma chibi sin saber que decir en realidad, la castaña le daba miedo cuando se encontraba de esa manera. El rubio estaba igual o peor que la morena, temblaba un poco observando a la chica.

-Etto.. –Balbuceó el rubio más no sabía que decir, miraba hacía todos lados buscando una vía de escape.

-Por hoy pueden irse, nos vemos la próxima clase. –Finalizo el profesor viendo como sus alumnos prácticamente huían del salón, su mirada se centró en el rubio, este se levantaba se su asiento y esperaba que las otras chicas hicieran lo mismo, finalmente que lo hicieron comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta, y finalmente salieron. Una sonrisa amplia y algo malvada se formó en los labios del mayor, caminó hacía la puerta y la cerró.- Vaya, vaya… El menor de los Vessalius será mi alumno.. –Murmuraba el hombre caminando por el salón.- Debe ser el destino… Jack-sama... –Un suspiro salió de los labios del hombre y dejó salir una carcajada.- No ahora es Oz-sama.. Inocente, joven y hermoso, será mío, sé que así será… -Rió un poco caminando hacía su escritorio, comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

* * *

-¡Oz-kun! –Un chico de cabellos castaños corría tras el rubio, la castaña y la morena, estas al escuchar la voz de dicho chico, fruncieron el ceño, el rubio sonrió leve y se detuvo a esperar al otro.

-Seto-kun.. –Hablo el rubio al ver que el castaño llegaba a su lado, de reojo podía ver como las chicas prácticamente fulminaban con la mirada al chico.

-Arigato, Oz-kun.. –Sonrió amplio tanto al rubio como a las chicas.- ¿Qué harán ahora? –Preguntó curioso el castaño pasando su mano por los cabellos del menor, desordenándolos, un gruñido salió de los labios de la chica morena.

-Etto.. –El rubio no supo que decir, la actitud del castaño lo tenía confundido.

A lo lejos un chico alto de tez pálida, delgado, alto y cabellos cenizos observaba la escena, su ceño estaba completamente fruncido, no le agrada para nada lo que veía, ese chico castaña le molestaba tanto, parece que no valía nada lo que le dijera, seguía tras el rubio como un perro.

-Tch.. –Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con su típico caminar, algunos se quedaban viéndole otros seguían de largo.- Enano. –Fue el saludo del chico hacía el rubio, esté frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-¡Elliot! –Gritó en son de queja por el apodo del otro chico. Más este le ignoro soltando una risita.

-Sharon, Ally –Saludo a ambas chicas, a esta última se acercó para besar su mejilla, la moreno no respondió simplemente desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Elliot-kun! –Respondió la castaña sonriendo de forma leve para luego voltear a ver al castaño y fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Nightray. –Dijo la morena con las mejillas pintadas de un suave tono rosa, a pesar de llevar unos cuantos meses siendo novia del menor de los Nightray aún se avergonzaba por las muestras de cariño en público. El chico solo soltó una risita mientras la abrazaba por las caderas.

-¡Oh! –La chica de cabellos castaños sonrió amplio mirando a los demás.- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Habrá pasteles y té, o tal vez algo más, últimamente mi abuela tiene un gusto por las comidas rapidas –Mencionó la chica viendo como los demás reían.

-¿Habrá carne? –La chica Baskerville preguntó curiosa con los ojos brillantes. La castaña asintió con una sonrisa amplia.- ¡Genial! –Dijo emocionada rodeando la cintura del Nightray con ambos brazos.- Yo sí voy..

-Por mí no hay problema.. –Dijo el chico de cabellos cenizos mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Yo también voy, no he desayunado. –Murmuró haciendo un puchero con sus labios, llevando su mano hasta el estómago. El castaño abrió los labios para responder pero no alcanzó ya que la castaña hablo de nuevo.

-¡Oh.. Lo siento! La invitación no te incluía.. –Sonrió amplio mirando al chico que fruncía el ceño. La chica se acercó al rubio, tomándolo del brazo, se colgó de este.- Bueno, adiós.. –Se despidió del chico jalando al rubio por el pasillo siendo seguida por la morena y el Nightray quien sonreía con malicia y le mostraba el dedo de en medio.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde aquello, los chicos, Oz, Alice, Sharon y Elliot habían llegado a casa de los Rainsworth, o mejor dicho a la mansión de ellos después de su jornada de estudios, ahora se relajarían allí en plan de amigos para después continuar con su rutina diaria.

-¡Tengo hambre! –Dijo por milésima vez el rubio de ojos verdes con un puchero en los labios, los demás rodaron los ojos, si seguían así terminarían con los ojos blancos.

-Ya sabemos. –Respondió el Nightray con el ceño fruncido, tomo la mano de la morena y la apretó con algo de fuerza.

-Pronto vendrá la comida.. –Sonrió la castaña acomodándose sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada, volteó hacía la casa, ya que ellos se encontraban sentados en los jardines de la mansión cerca de la piscina, si algo que le gustaba a ella era pasar el día, cuando no estaba lluvioso como solía ser siempre, en el jardín, y mucho mejor si era con sus amigos.

-Nee… Sharon-chan.. –Mencionó el nombre de la castaña, esta fijo su mirada rosa en la esmeralda del chico arqueando una ceja.- ¿No crees que fue algo grosero lo que le dijiste a Seto-kun? –Preguntó apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa mirando a la chica.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –La voz clara del moreno de ojos amatistas se escuchó detrás del rubio, este se giró con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, se levantó de un salto, rodeando el cuello del chico.

-¡Leo! –Gritó el rubio con emoción besando la comisura del labio del ojiamatista este sonrió de ojos cerrados colocando sus manos en las caderas del menor. La morena y castaña miraban la escena con los ojos brillantes, la Rainsworth saco una cámara de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a tomar fotos. El chico de cabellos cenizos miró a la castaña con una gotita de sudor bajando por su sien.

-¿Qué demo…? –El chico Nightray no terminó de decir porque la morena lo callo tapando sus labios con su mano.

-Calla.. –Fue lo único que dijo la Baskerville para desviar su mirada hacía el moreno y rubio, para su lamento estos ya estaban separados, el Vessalius se volvió a sentar donde estaba hace unos minutos, el moreno se sentó a su lado.

-¿Entonces? –Enarcó una ceja el ojiamatista esperando que alguno contestara, rodeo los hombros del rubio con su brazo y lo atrajo hacía su pecho.

-Pues.. –Comenzó a hablar la castaña torciendo un poco los labios.- Yo comente que podíamos venir para acá, y el chico se invitó solo, sabiendo que no es mi persona favorita creyó que lo estaba invitando –Frunció el ceño molesta al recordar al chico castaño. El moreno arqueó ambas cejas escuchando lo que decía la otra, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-Es molesto. –Sentenció la morena estirándose en su asiento.- Se toma muchas confianzas con Oz. –Dijo mirando de lleno al moreno, esté de inmediato frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada hacía el rubio.

-Y-Yo… –Balbuceó el chico soltando un gran suspiro, tomó la mano del mayor y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.- Es raro.. Él siempre me busca, me cuenta todo lo que hace, sin que yo le esté preguntando, y cuando digo todo, es todo. –Puntualizó el ojiverde pasando la mirada hacia los demás.- Últimamente le gusta… Tocarme, le he dicho que no lo haga.. Sé que puedo ser cariñoso con las personas que realmente me importan pero con él… No puedo, me da miedo.. –Susurró bajando la mirada al sentir tres pares de ojos mirándolo.

-¡Por supuesto que debes tenerle miedo a ese bastardo! –El primero que hablo fue Elliot, golpeo la mesa con su mano haciendo que tanto la castaña como morena y el rubio dieran un brinco algo exaltados.- Es un acosador, eso es lo que es, no tiene otro nombre.

-Elliot-kun tiene razón siempre anda buscando estar encima de Oz, quiere estar en nuestro circulo de amistada contra la fuerza, él sabe que ninguno de nosotros lo soporta. –Hablo esta vez la castaña cruzando los brazos y frunciendo más el ceño.- Pero lo que más me ha molestado es el atrevimiento que tuvo con Oz-kun hoy.

-¿Qué hizo? –El moreno hablo entre dientes, estaba totalmente enojado y celoso, nadie le colocaba un dedo encima a su novio, el rubio al escuchar la manera en que había hablado lo miró con preocupación y lo abrazó con fuerza por las caderas.

-Lo tomó por las caderas. –La morena dijo en un murmuro, pero los demás escucharon, el Nightray volteo a ver al moreno pensando en su reacción más este tenía los ojos cerrados, apretaba sus labios. La castaña miraba con preocupación tanto al moreno como al rubio.

-¿Leo? –Llamó al moreno preocupado, colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del mencionado, esté abrió los ojos y lo miró, luego a los demás.

-Necesito hablar con Oz a solas. –Siseó el moreno mirando al rubio, este se cohibió por la forma en que el mayor le miraba.

-Umm… Está bien… Supongo.. –Dijo la morena levantándose del asiento, la castaña le siguió, le dio una última mirada al rubio y comenzó a caminar junto con la otra chica.

-Leo.. –El Nightray mencionó el nombre del moreno casi como una advertencia, el otro lo miró frunciendo el ceño haciendo una seña para que se fuera, esté soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose de vista del moreno.

El rubio se quedó callado, estaba nervioso y tal vez un poco asustado, no porque pensara que el moreno le pudiese hacer algo a él. Contando que esté era un poco violento cuando se molestaba, más con el Vessalius nunca lo había sido, siempre era atento, cariñoso, incluso tierno, y un sinfín de cosas, por las cuales el rubio amaba al mayor. Pero si algo era el otro era sumamente posesivo, y de paso sobre protector y celoso, por eso evitaba tener mucho contacto con el castaño, no sólo por el moreno, sino también por el mismo, no quería que el otro creyese que quería algo, cuando sólo tenía ojos para el moreno. Pero al parecer no funcionó, el castaño siempre buscaba estar cerca de él, lo abrazaba, le tocaba las manos las mejillas, incluso más de una vez había intentado besarle estas, más el muy amablemente le dijo que no lo hiciera, que aunque el otro no tuviese novio, él sí y la respetaba, además no le gustaba que otras personas se tomaran esa confianza con él. El moreno no decía nada, estaba más concentrado en tranquilizarse, no quería que por alguna estupidez el rubio terminase herido, abrió los ojos y miró al menor, esté tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese pensativo, rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y lo pegó más a él, haciendo que se sentase en su regazo, el chico no dijo nada se dejó hacer, pego su cabeza al cuello del moreno, y lo beso con dulzura, el de orbes amatistas cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios, el rubio era la única persona que lograba calmarlo, no sabía ni entendía como lo hacía pero así era.

-Si ese bastardo.. –Comenzó a hablar el moreno abrazandole con más fuerza.- Te vuelve a siquiera tocar.. –Frunció el ceño tomando el mentón del rubio con su mano para verle a los ojos.- Lo mato.. –Dijo acercando su rostro al del chico para besar sus labios, era un beso rudo, mordía los labios del menor, pasaba su lengua sobre esos, haciendo que se humedecieran, el menor simplemente se dejaba hacer, sus brazos habían rodeado el cuello del ojiamatista, pegándolo todo lo que era posible al mayor, entreabrió su boca dejando que el mayor la explotara con su lengua, esté jugueteaba con la lengua del Vessalius, acariciándola, lamiéndola de una y mil maneras, se separó un poco del rubio, un hilito de saliva unía sus bocas, el chico tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios hinchados y humedecidos a causa del beso.- Eres mío que le quede muy claro a ese malnacido, que nada ni nadie toca lo que es mío, y tú eres MI novio, así que quién se atreva a tocarte un solo cabello.. –Paso su dedo por los labios del menor mientras sonreía ladinamente.- Lo mato. –Sentenció el moreno depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del chico, este no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que el moreno era así, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te amo.. –Murmuró el Vessalius con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, con su mano acarició la mejilla del moreno, se levantó de su regazo y extendió su mano para que el mayor la tomase, una vez echo eso comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, donde los esperaban los demás.

* * *

-Ya se demoraron mucho. –Dijo el menor de los Nightray caminando de un lado a otro con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Relájate. –Dijo la castaña con un tic nervioso sobre su ceja, le estaba estresando ver al heredero de los Nightray's.

-¿Qué me relaje? ¿Estás loca? ¿No recuerdas como se pone Leo cuando se enoja? –Frunció el ceño mirando a ambas chicas enojado, la morena lo miró encogiendo sus hombros.

-Sí, pero es diferente. Oz es Oz, y los demás son los demás, Leo jamás golpearía o haría algo para herir a Oz. –Dijo acomodándose en sillón en el que se había sentado, la castaña asintió a lo que la chica decía.

-P-Pero.. –Murmuró el chico de cabellos cenizos, era verdad que desde que conocía a Leo, esté nunca había hecho o dicho algo que lastimará al rubio. Pero igual le tenía intranquilo que el menor se quedase sólo con el moreno cuando esté estaba enojado.

-¡Volvimos! –Dijo emocionado el rubio con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, aún venía tomado de la mano del moreno, esté tenía una expresión más tranquila en su rostro.

-Te dije. –Fue lo único que dijo la morena al chico de cabellos cenizos.- ¿Vamos a comer o qué? –Frunció el ceño ya que habían olvidado totalmente eso por colocarse hablar del chico de cabellos castaños.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! –Chilló el de cabellos rubios haciendo un puchero.- Aún no he desayunado.. –Susurró sintiendo como el moreno lo abrazaba, colocó sus manos sobre las manos del chico.

-Hai, hai.. –Dijo esta vez la castaña levantándose del sillón y comenzando a caminar hacía el comedor, hizo una seña con sus dedos para que la siguieran. Dicho y hecho, los chicos comenzaron a seguirla, aunque esta vez el moreno soltó de su abrazo al rubio, quedándose atrás con el menor de los Nightray's.

-¡Yay! –Casi corrió el rubio adelantándose a las chicas, estas rieron al ver la actitud del chico, y lo siguieron.

-¿Bien? –Preguntó el Nightray arqueando una de sus cejas observando al moreno, lo conocía perfectamente, no por nada era su mejor amigo, como para pensar que esté se quedaría como sí nada.

-Hablaré con ese chico. –Colocó sus manos tras su espalda mientras fruncía el ceño.- No voy a esperar a que ese bastardo intente tocar a Oz-kun. –El de cabellos cenizos lo miró mientras asentía.

-Dudo que al chico le afecte algo lo que le digas. –Masculló el Nightray apoyándose contra la pared viendo de reojo al otro.

-¿Qué aconsejas? –El moreno miro de lleno al otro chico esperando una respuesta de esté. El Nightray suspiró con fuerza, paso las manos sobre sus cabellos.

-Pasar a la acción. –El menor de los Baskerville arqueo ambas cejas al escuchar las palabras del chico de cabellos cenizos.- Ya sé que normalmente no te diría esto. En lo personas sabes que me gusta golpear gente que se lo merece, como esté chico. Pero en verdad.. Se lo tiene ganado.. –Sonrió malicioso tronando sus dedos.- Por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Hmp.. –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del ojiamatista.- Entonces… Así será.. –Frunció el ceño comenzando a caminar hacía el comedor.- Pero debemos planearlo bien. ¿Mañana a qué hora sales de clase? –Preguntó volteando a ver al Nightray, esté se quedó pensativo.

-Creo que hasta las 8. –Comentó caminando de igual forma hacía el comedor, enarcó una de sus cejas.

-Mañana, después de clase nos encontramos en el nuevo bar de la familia Barma, ¿Sabes dónde queda? –Dijo deteniéndose antes de llegar al comedor.- Vamos a planear lo que le haré a ese chico. Realmente es una molestia en el trasero.

-Oh.. –Soltó una carcajada al escuchar al moreno.- Si, si se dónde es. Será un placer para mi contribuir en ello. –Con una sonrisa en los labios caminó hacía el comedor junto con el moreno, allí ya se encontraban ambas chicas, y el rubio comiendo.

Algunas horas pasaron desde aquella reunión, al finalizar el joven Nightray partió junto con la chica de los Baskerville, él se encargaría de llevarla hacía su casa y luego se dirigiría hacia la propia. El chico Vessalius y el Baskerville se fueron juntos hacía el departamento en el que vivían ambos, la chica Rainsworth se quedó viendo por el ventanal como partían estos hacía sus hogares, un pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios, era muy feliz por sus amigos, aunque un vació se hacía presente en su corazón cada vez que los veía con su pareja, ¿Podría ser que estaba destinada a la soledad?


	4. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Una vez más gracias por los reviews, espero que les esté gustando y que no me maten por lo que va a pasar en un futuro con el fic y con nuestros personajes e_e

Pandora Hearts no me pertenece sino ¬u¬

* * *

-¡Finalmente! –Dijo un chico de cabellos cenizos levantándose de su asiento y estirándose, tomó sus libros y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del salón en el que estaba. De reojo pudo ver a ese hombre, el nuevo profesor de fundamentos, había escuchado comentarios de las chicas, más nunca pensó que ese hombre fuera tan espeluznante, por decirlo de esa manera, algo en ese hombre no le agradaba, le causaba cierto repudio, y muy mala espina, su mirada zafiro se encontró con la de ese hombre, lo observó fijamente para luego desviar su mirada. Salió del salón pensativo, caminaba de forma lenta mientras metía la mano entre el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacaba su celular, miró la hora y se dio cuenta que le quedaban algunos minutos para llegar hacía el lugar en el que encontraría con el Baskerville. Guardo de nuevo el aparato en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar con algo de rapidez hacía su auto, una vez allí busco las llaves para abrir la puerta, lanzo los libros sobre el asiento del copiloto y se subió.

* * *

Un chico de cabellos oscuros terminaba de abotonar su camisa, ya que saldría en unos cuantos minutos, había olvidado la reunión que tenía con el menor de los Nightray, odiaba llegar tarde, si tal vez podría ser un fanático de la puntualidad –Excepto si se trataba de quedarse con Oz, allí olvidaba todo, como le había sucedido- Pero lastimosamente hoy no podría hacerlo, tenía que ir a la cita, que el mismo le puso al chico de cabellos cenizos, a ver si se quitaba el problemita de cierto castaño de una vez. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, volteó a ver para encontrarse unos pares de esmeraldas mirándole con curiosidad y una hermosa sonrisa, se dio vuelta entre los brazos del menor, tomando el mentón de este para besarlo con suavidad, el rubio no se resistió al beso, lo correspondió de igual forma, sus brazos se pegaron al cuerpo del moreno, atrayéndolo más al suyo, más el moreno se separó de los labios del Vessalius, de inmediato un puchero se formó en sus labios.

-¿Vas a salir? –Fue la pregunta del rubio mientras observaba como el mayor se alejaba un poco de él, este asintió con la cabeza terminando de alistarse.

-Sí, me quede de ver con Elliot en el nuevo bar de los Barma. –Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios, se acercó de nuevo al chico y beso sus labios de manera superficial.- No me demoraré, lo prometo. –Finalizó comenzando a caminar hacía la sala siendo seguido por el rubio.

-Oh.. –Dijo el Vessalius mientras asentía a lo que el otro decía.- Te esperaré.. –Sonrió al mayor acercándose a este y besando su mejilla con dulzura.- Conduce con cuidado, ¿Ok? No quiero que te pase nada. –Acarició la mejilla del moreno, esté le sonrió para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta principal y salir de allí.

* * *

-Al parecer Leo no ha llegado. –Comentó para sí mismo el Nightray abriéndose paso en el lugar que le había citado el moreno. No estaba muy lleno, aunque suponía que más tarde si sería así, era bastante lindo, las mesas y sillas de maderas, muy estilo antiguo, algunos candelabros, y lámparas, incluso hasta los meseros tenían ese aire.- Curioso.. –Dijo mientras seguía observando el lugar, caminó hacía una mesa vacía, cuando finalmente llegó a esta se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar al Baskerville.

El moreno llego al lugar estipulado, no llevaba mucho retraso, suponía que el chico debía haber llegado unos minutos antes, caminaba con prisa hacía la entrada, hacía algo de frío y comenzaba a llover por lo que necesitaba y quería estar ya en el loca. Entró por la puerta principal, se quitó el saco que llevaba y se lo colgó en el hombro, con su mirada amatista barrió el lugar hasta que se fijó en un chico de cabellos cenizos que al parecer hablaba con una mesera. Camino hacia él mientras observaba curioso el lugar, era la primera vez que venía, tal vez la próxima vez podría traer al rubio, finalmente llego cuando la chica se retiraba, se sentó frente al Nightray.

-Entonces.. –Comenzó a hablar el Nightray apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa mientras observaba al moreno. Este sonrió de forma leve acomodando su silla.

-¿Tienes alguna idea? –Preguntó el ojiamatista pasando una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos, el de cabellos cenizos apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano.

-Podrías 'hablar' con el chico. –Hizo comillas con los dedos de su mano libre.- Simplemente aclarare quien es el novio de Oz, que deje de tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden. –Fijó su mirada en los orbes amatistas del menor.

-¿Y si no funciona? –Frunció el ceño molesto mientras torcía sus labios, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Pasas a la acción. Estoy seguro que estarás encantado de golpearlo, ¿No? –Ladeó su sonrisa entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

La chica que anteriormente había estado tomando el pedido del chico Nightray volvió, colocó sobre la mesa una botella con un líquido extraño, era de un tono rosa, casi fluorescente, y junto a esté colocó dos vasos y una cubeta de hielo, para luego retirarse.

-¿Qué es? –Inquirió curioso el moreno observando como el mayor abría la botella y comenzaba a servir aquel liquido en ambos vasos.

-Recomendación de la casa. –Respondió el de cabellos cenizos tomando un vaso y llevándolo hacía sus labios, bebió un poco de este.- No sabe mal. –Comentó tomando otro trago de este mientras veía como el mayor olfateaba el vaso.

-Sí tú lo dices.. –Susurró el moreno tomando un trago, para luego toser, miró al Nightray con el ceño fruncido.- Sabe a demonios.. Ugh.. –Hizo una mueca de desagrado pero de igual forma siguió bebiendo del vaso mientras el otro hacía lo mismo.

-Volviendo al tema de Seto.. –Casi siseo el nombre del chico en cuestión, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y miró al moreno, que entre quejas termino el contenido de su vaso. Abrió de nuevo la botella para servir más.

-¡Es una maldita molestia! –Gritó más no tan alto mientras tomaba el vaso y lo apretaba.- Oz-kun le ha dicho que no le gusta que estén encima de él y el chico sigue y sigue. –Frunció el ceño tomando todo el contenido del vaso. El Nightray dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios para luego beber, mirarlo de forma seria.

-Lo que me preocupa aquí. –Comenzó a hablar el Nightray acercando su silla más a la mesa.- Es que algún día intente sobrepasarse con Oz, y ninguno de nosotros estemos para detenerlo. –Finalizo pasando sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Esta vez fue el moreno que abrió la botella y vertió un poco en ambos vasos.

-Creo que lo entiendes perfectamente. Oz es.. El uke perfecto, por decirlo de esa manera. –Comentó un tanto divertido hasta que observo que el moreno lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- Para nadie es un secreto, es lindo, tierno, adorable, y es pequeño. Mejor dicho es violable. –Tomó el vaso y bebió un poco mientras observaba la expresión del ojiamatista.

-Es mi uke. –Respondió apretando los dientes por lo que había dicho el mayor.- Despues de todo, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –Arqueó una ceja exigiendo una respuesta del otro.

-Umm.. –Encogió los hombros mientras tomaba del vaso.- Antes me gustaba Oz. –Soltó si más para luego seguir bebiendo del vaso. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de Nightray, y sin más golpeo la mesa.

-¡Tú! ¡Bastardo! –Dijo enojados apretando el vaso entre su mano, el otro le miraba divertido por su reacción.

-¿Qué? Vamos… -Comentó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro al del ojiamatista, sus narices se rozaban, y sus alientos se mezclaban.- No es mi culpa al final. Oz es demasiado adorable. –Pasó la lengua sobre sus labios mirando al moreno fijamente.- Pero no te preocupes.. –Se alejó del chico, acomodándose en el asiento.- Ya no me gusta, si ese es tú mayor temor.

-¡Maldito! –Dijo aún con el ceño fruncido el chico de cabellos oscuros, no solo estaba molesto sino también confundido, molesto porque su mejor amigo nunca le dijo que le gustaba su novio, y confundido por el acercamiento del mayor.

-Sí, sí, igual nunca le hice nada a Oz. –Encogió los hombros mirando al moreno, tomó de nuevo el vaso, llevándolo hacía sus labios para terminar el contenido que había en él.

-Si lo hubieses hecho, yo mismo me hubiese encargado de matarte. –Siseó el moreno mirando al de cabellos cenizos, este soltó una risa divertida mientras abría la botella de nuevo y servía más de aquel líquido.

-Lo supuse, eres el típico seme celoso y sobre protector. –Comentó tomando un poco del líquido, el otro encogió los hombros e hizo lo mismo.

-Tal vez.. A Oz-kun le gusta.. –Sonrió mientras cerraba un poco los ojos y bebía del vaso.

-Me hago a una idea.. –Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó.- Iré al baño.. –Se levantó con algo de dificultad, tambaleándose comenzó a caminar hacía el que se suponía era el área de baños, le ardían un poco los ojos y sentía que todo brillaba más de lo normal.- Maldita sea.. –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del Nightray antes de entrar al baño.

* * *

El moreno al quedarse sólo en la mesa siguió bebiendo el resto del contenido del vaso, cuando lo termino dejo este en la mesa y apoyo sus manos sobre esta. Se quedó allí unos cuantos minutos, de vez en cuando miraba hacía donde se había ideo el mayor pero esté nada que volvía, así que para distraerse, abrió la botella, y sirvió más en su vaso, dejo dicha botella abierta, y comenzó a beber del vaso, aunque al principio no le había gustado el sabor de esta, ya se acostumbró, e incluso de agarro gusto. El tiempo pasaba y el chico Nightray no volvía, el moreno se había terminado el sólo la botella de aquel trago tan extraño, y ahora le pedía a la mesera otro más, pero estaba al ver el estado del joven se negó ante esto, justo en esos momentos volvía el chico de cabellos cenizos.

-Y-Ya… v-volví.. –Tartamudeó el Nightray con una sonrisa sobre sus labios mirando a la chica y luego al moreno. Más no entendía que estaba sucediendo, dirigió su mirada hacía la mesa, en la cual observo que la botella estaba vacía.- T-Te tomaste todoooo… –El mayor miró a la chica y esta se terminó yendo, dejando al moreno con él.

-¿Elliot? –Preguntó el moreno levantándose de la silla con trabajo, el otro lo miro confundido para luego soltar una risa.

-Alguien bebió de más.. –Canturreó el Nightray pasando su brazo por los hombros del moreno, este bufó más no dijo nada más.

-Cállate.. –Hablo entre dientes mientras jalaba al mayor para comenzar a caminar.- Ya le pague a la chica. –Frunció su ceño molesto, el otro encogió los hombros y ayudo al moreno a caminar hacía la salida del lugar, de vez en cuando se tropezaban, ya que aunque el Nightray no estaba tan bebido como el moreno, seguían estando ebrios.

-Hay un pequeño problema.. –Dijo el de cabellos cenizos una vez que estaban fuera del local y comenzaban a caminar hacía el parqueadero, el moreno lo miro confundido.- Ninguno puede manejar. –A lo lejos diviso el auto del Baskerville, se encaminaron hacia ese lugar, una vez que llegaron allí, busco entre los bolsillos del pantalón del moreno las llaves del auto, cuando finalmente las encontró dio casi un grito de júbilo, el ojiamatista lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados más no dijo nada, el otro le quito la alarma al auto e introdujo la llave para abrirlo.- ¡Ya está! –Sonrió abriendo la puerta de uno de los lados de pasajero, jalo al moreno para luego lanzarlo contra ese lugar, quedando recostado.

-¿Q-Qué..? –Dijo en casi son de queja cuando el Nightray lo lanzó al sillón de los pasajeros, apoyó su codo allí y se levantó un poco para verlo con el ceño fruncido.- Idiota. –Fue lo único que dijo el moreno, para luego recostar su cabeza en tal sillón.- T-Tengo… sueño.. –Susurró para sí mismo cerrando los ojos, el de cabellos cenizos observo al otro con la cabeza ladeada y sonrió ladino, se acercó al chico colocando cada pierna al lado de las caderas del moreno, hasta que dejo caer su peso sobre esté, el ojiamatista abrió los ojos sorprendido, el rostor del mayor estaba muy cerca del suyo, podía sentir el aliento del otro, sin saber porque pegó sus labios a los del Nightray, era un beso rudo, demandante, lamía los labios del mayor, mordisqueaba con fuerza, escuchaba algunos quejidos del otro chico más los ignoraba, cuando esté entreabrió sus labios, introdujo su lengua en esa cavidad, recorrió todo lo que pudo buscando la lengua del de cabellos cenizos, y una vez que la hallo, comenzaron una batalla, de quien dominaba a quien, aunque el mayor estuviese menor ebrio el ganador fue el moreno, una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios, sus manos pasaron por los costados del chico, hasta llegar a sus caderas, y tomarlas con fuerza restregándolas contra la notable erección que tenía, el otro gimió bajito rompiendo el beso, lo cual el Baskerville aprovecho para descender al cuello del mayor y comenzar a mordisquearlo, dejando unas pequeñas marcas rosáceas en el cuello del Nightray.

-Leo.. –Gimió bajito el de cabellos cenizos metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa del moreno, esté al escucharlo dejo de besarlo, para luego empujarlo, el chico se quedó confundido mirándole.

-N-No… No puedo… –Negó con su cabeza sentándose sobre el sillón, pasó la manga de la camisa sobre sus labios, el otro frunció el ceño más se acercó de nuevo al ojiamatista.

-Leo.. –Llamó nuevamente al ojiamatista, colocando su mano sobre la pierna de este. El chico volteó a verlo confundido para luego bajar su mirada.- ¿Por qué lo niegas? –Preguntó subiendo su mano hacía la entrepierna del moreno, apretándola. El otro gruño mientras entrecerraba los ojos por la acción del Nightray.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Maldita sea! –Molesto el moreno abrió la puerta para luego bajarse y cerrarla de un golpe, aunque seguía algo ebrio sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal, comenzó a caminar tratando de no tropezar cuando escucho la voz del Nightray.

-Pero tú fuiste quien comenzó todo. Tú me besaste.. –Dijo el de cabellos cenizos desde un lado del auto, el moreno se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras del mayor, era verdad, él había engañado al rubio con su mejor amigo, aun estando tomado, estaba consciente de lo que hacía y no le importo, frunció el ceño apretando las manos formando dos puños.

-¿Te das cuenta que acabas de engañar no solo a Oz-kun, quien te considera su mejor amigo, sino también a Alice, tú novia, y mi sobrina? –Siseó el moreno desde donde estaba, el Nightray se quedó viéndole, analizando lo que él decía, de inmediato apretó los labios, el Baskerville tenía razón.

No dijeron más, se quedaron allí quien sabe cuánto tiempo, cada uno en sus pensamientos, pero fueron interrumpidos, por una de las meseras del local, avisándoles que por precaución les habían llamado un taxi, para que los llevara a casa, estos asintieron. El Nightray cerró la puerta del auto en la que estaba recostado y le colocó la alarma, para luego entregarle las llaves al moreno, esté no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a seguir a la chica hasta el taxi que los llevaría a sus residencias.

* * *

Una vez en el departamento el moreno se sentó en el sofá, apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y pasó las manos por su rostro, no podía creer lo que había hecho, él que siempre juro proteger al rubio, le había traicionado, engañado con alguien a quien el Vessalius consideraba su amigo. Jaló sus cabellos con rabia y enojo, para luego golpear la mesa haciendo un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte, maldijo interiormente a Elliot, más sabía que no podía echarle la culpa al Nightray, no toda, él se dejó llevar, y terminó engañando a su pequeño. Dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la mejilla, levantó el rostro encontrándose con un par de esmeraldas mirándole con preocupación, inmediatamente se sintió el peor bastardo que habitaba la tierra, ¿Cómo pudo engañar a alguien como su conejito? ¿Cómo pudo traicionar la confianza que este le había dado? Sin más jaló al menor hacía él, sentándolo en su regazo y lo abrazó con fuerza. El menor no dijo nada, estaba entre dormido todavía, rodeó el cuello del ojiamatista, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

* * *

El de cabellos cenizos se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, su mirada zafiro estaba plantada en el techo, en su mente repetía una y otra vez lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, horas, se dio vuelta en la cama y su mirada choco con una foto que tenía en su mesa de noche, en esta estaban Sharon, Alice, Oz, Leo y el. Sus manos formaron dos puños, las apretó con fuerza cayendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido, si ellos se enteraban lo que había pasado, sería el fin no solo de su amistad sino de su relación, pero… ¿Qué era peor mentirles o decirles la verdad? Era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez, conocía a la morena, probablemente esta lo golpearía, y lo mandaría por un tubo, y en el caso de Oz… Un suspiro salió de sus labios, no sabía cuál de los dos reaccionaría peor, con estos pensamientos cayó dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Chapter 4 part I

¡Holi!°-° El capítulo anterior no recibí ningún review :okay: Tal vez deba detenerlo hasta que reciba uno, lo pensaré por ahora vengo con este capítulo tan shockeante(?) ;w; Traigan sus helados y mantitas u.u

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba para algunos alumnos de la universidad de Pandora, muchos de estos corrían porque se les había hecho tarde, otros caminaban tranquilamente hacía la cafetería, otros en clase, o unos simplemente descansando en las áreas verdes. Claro esté no era el caso de cierto chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada amatista, aunque caminaba junto al rubio y se suponía estaban relajados, la mente del chico Baskerville era un completo lio, no podía ver al menor a los ojos porque recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, un suspiro salió de los labios de ojiamatista, de inmediato el Vessalius lo miró preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó colocando su mano en la espalda de mayor mirándole fijamente, esté titubeo más no dijo nada simplemente asintió.- Okay… -Acarició la espalda del chico este sonrió acercándose a la mejilla del rubio, dejando un pequeño y tierno beso.

-No te preocupes tanto.. –Hablo el moreno con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, se sentía un bastardo hipócrita diciéndole esas palabras al menor.

-Bueno.. –Asintió con la cabeza mirando aún al mayor con preocupación, esté simplemente sonrió leve.- ¿A qué hora sales de clase? –Preguntó pasando sus manos sobre sus propios cabellos.

-Umm… –De su mochila sacó un cuaderno donde tenía el horario.- En una hora exactamente. –Dijo fijándose en la hora para luego guardar el cuaderno de nuevo dentro de la mochila.- Nos vemos en hora, conejito. –Murmuró dejando un beso en los labios del rubio para luego comenzar a caminar hacía el salón, el moreno caminaba de forma lenta, por alguna extraña razón el corazón le latía a mil, y tenía las mano sudadas.- Maldita sea.. –Hablo para sí mismo con el ceño fruncido, no podía dejar de pensar en el chic Nightray y en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, fue un maldito error, para ambos, y ahora lo estaba persiguiendo, no podía ni mirar al pequeño porque se acordaba, un suspiro salió de sus labios, finalmente diviso el salón caminó con algo más de rapidez hacía allí, entro a esté para encontrar el salón vacío, lo cual le pareció raro ya que según él iba algo tarde, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba por lo que de inmediato se giró encontrándose con el menor de los Nightray's, arqueó una de sus cejas mirándolo.

-Leo.. –Mencionó el nombre del moreno acercándose a esté con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. El moreno lo miró extrañado por la actitud que estaba tomando.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, el mayor dejo salir una risa divertido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Llevas conociéndome desde hace años, eres mi mejor amigo. –Respondió el chico de cabellos cenizos deteniéndose a unos pasos del moreno.

-Justamente ahora creo que no te conozco. –Masculló entre dientes el moreno mirando al otro, dejo su mochila a un lado y miró al Nightray.- ¿Qué quieres, Elliot? –Volvió a preguntar el moreno arqueando una ceja.

-Tú sabes que quiero. –Se acercó al moreno empujándolo contra el escritorio que debía ser el del profesor, el ojiamatista lo miro sorprendido, trato de levantarse pero el otro ya se había posicionado sobro el menor.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Furico empujo al chico nuevamente pero este no se movió.- ¡Quítate de encima bastado! –Gritó enojado llevando su mano hacía los cabellos del Nightray jalándolos, este lo miró de una manera un tanto lujuriosa moviendo sus caderas contra las del moreno, esté gruño con fuerza.

-¿Decías? –Murmuró el Nightray colocando sus manos a cada lado del moreno acercando sus labios a los del chico para besarlo de forma ruda, el otro jalaba sus cabellos mientras correspondía perezosamente a su beso, rodeó la cadera del chico con su brazo y le hizo dar vuelta, quedando el chico de cabellos cenizos contra el escritorio, y el ojiamatista sobre él.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno una vez que dejo de besarlo, el otro lo miró un momento y luego desvió la mirada, levanto un poco la pierna para acariciar con esta la entrepierna del menor, esté dejo salir un gemido.- Bastardo. –Murmuró llevando las manos hacia la camisa que llevaba el otro, comenzando a quitársela para luego lazarla a algún lugar dela salón, se quita la propia haciendo lo mismo, y se levantó del mayor, llevando sus manos al pantalón, lo desabrocho, y bajo de un solo golpe, al igual que quitaba sus zapatos, quedando desnudo frente al Nightray, el otro le observaba fijamente mientras hacía lo mismo que el moreno, con rapidez retiro su ropa. El otro le miraba, tomo las piernas del chico abriéndolas para admirar su entrada, introdujo uno de sus dedos, en respuesta el otro se quejó, más al Baskerville no le importo, después de ese se le unieron dos dígitos más, para después sacarlos de allí, se agacho buscando su mochila cuando la encontró busco en uno de los bolsillos algo para luego sacar un pequeño paquetito, el otro lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Estoy limpio. –Frunció el ceño en son de molestia por lo que hacía el moreno, esté lo miro malicioso mientras rompía el empaque y sacaba el condón, con sus manos lo deslizo sobre su miembro.

-Probablemente, pero… Con la única persona que lo hago sin uno es con Oz-kun, y tú no eres él. Así que.. –Sonrió ladeado acercando su miembro a la entrada del chico.

-Eso quiere decir.. –Susurró el chico entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo la punta del miembro del moreno en su entrada.- ¿Lo han hecho acá? –Preguntó con curiosidad arqueando un poco la espalda.

-A-Así es.. –Cerró un ojo al introducir su miembro de una estocada en el interior del Nightray, este dio un gritó que seguro se escuchó en todo el lugar.- ¡Cállate imbécil! –Regaño al Nightray colocando su mano sobre los labios de este, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas entrando y saliendo del chico con mucha fuerza.

* * *

-Me aburro.. –La chica de cabellos azabaches estaba recostada contra la mesa, levantó la mirada hacía el rubio, esté le sonrió leve.

-¿Hagamos algo? –Preguntó el rubio cuando vio pasar a un chico que se le hacía muy familiar.- ¿Fang? –Llamo al chico que tenía un tatuaje en la mejilla, este se detuvo y busco con la mirada el dueño de la voz, en una de las mesas un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada esmeralda le sonreía y saludaba con la mano.

-Oz Vessalius-kun. –Dijo con respeto el de cabellos naranjas acercándose al menor, esté rio divertido por la manera en que el otro le llamaba.

-Pensé que estabas en clase. –Murmuró confundido, ya que el moreno le había dicho eso, y hasta donde sabía él tenía clases con Fang.

-Oh si, pero el profesor no fue, nos avisó que no habría. –Encogió los hombros observando al menor y luego desvió su mirada a la morena.

-Creo que… a Leo no le dijeron.. –Rascó su mejilla observando al pelinaranja, este ladeó la cabeza.

-Yo puedo avisarle, si gusta.. –El rubio negó levantándose de la silla al igual que la morena.

-No pasa nada, nosotros vamos, seguro Leo estará con Elliot. –Cerró los ojos sonriendo, la morena lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo, el menor movió su mano en gesto de despedida.

-¿Fang? –La voz de una joven mujer se escuchó, el chico se volteó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios para comenzar a caminar.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el salón? –Preguntó la morena mientras se asomaba a un salón, pero esté estaba vació.

-¿Quién sabe? –Murmuró el rubio también asomándose.- Tal vez ya se fueron y nos están buscando. –Comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Puede ser.. –Dijo pensativa la morena, se adelantó un poco. El rubio la siguió sin decir nada.

-Yo creo… -Comenzó a decir el rubio pero fue callado por la mano de la morena.

-¿No escuchas? –Hablo muy bajito, el chico negó con la cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos. A los lejos se escuchan extraños sonidos, casi como si fueran gemidos, el rubio miro a la morena, esta trataba de no reír.- Parece que alguien se divierte, vamos a ver..

-No creo que este bien eso, Alice. –Dijo el rubio una vez que llegaron al salón de donde provenían dichos sonidos.

-Calla, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser que echemos un vistazo? –Preguntó la morena abriendo con cuidado la puerta, nadie los había preparado para lo que verían, los chicos a los que estaban buscando, sus novios, y respectivas parejas estaban allí, uno encima del otro, mejor dicho uno dentro del otro, la moreno parpadeaba varias veces mirando la escena, no podía creerlo, Elliot, el chico al que ella le abrió el corazón estaba siendo follado por nada más y nadie menos que su tío, el novio de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos amatistas estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, de dolor, impotencia y rabia, apretó las manos formando dos puños.- ¡Hijo de puta! –Fue le grito de la morena que se escuchó en todo en todo el salón, de inmediato los chicos que estaban tan concentrados en el acto se voltearon y para horror de ellos, allí estaban sus parejas, la morena sin más salió corriendo sin detenerse o jalar al rubio. El chico observaba tanto al moreno como al de cabellos cenizos, estos no sabían que hacer, habían comenzado a vestirse, el menor sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, que poco a poco comenzaron a descender, llenando sus mejillas de estas, el Baskerville se acercó al rubio, pero este le manoteó.

-¿P-Por.. q-que..? –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio en un débil susurró, el moreno no sabía que hacer trataba de buscar una explicación a lo que había sucedido pero no la había, por lo que se quedó callado.- P-Pensé que amabas… –Murmuró el menor pasando la mano por sus mejillas, tratando de limpiarlas.

-O-Oz.. –Esta vez fue el Nightray quien hablo, se acercó al rubio, este había escondido la mirada tras su flequillo.

-C-Confié en ustedes.. –Dijo en un susurró apretando sus manos con fuerza.- Confié en ti –Levantó la mirada hacía el moreno, esos orbes verdes que tanto amaba solo mostraban dolor, el más puro dolor.- Nunca, pero nunca, vuelvas a buscarme más en la vida, Leo Baskerville. –Grito el rubio con rabia saliendo del salón a prisa, algunas personas que estaban cerca observaban confundidos, el moreno sin más salió tras el rubio, y una vez que lo alcanzo, lo tomó del brazo, más el menor jalaba tratando de soltarse.- ¡Suéltame! –Gritó una vez más el menor forcejeando con el ojiamatista, pero este no cedía.

-Oz-kun, por favor. Déjame explicarte.. –Murmuró el moreno con preocupación más no supo cómo el menor se soltó y le dio una bofetada, unos pares de ojos, verde y amatista seguían la escena, quedaron en shock al ver lo que menor de los Vessalius había hecho.

-Te odio. –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, dejando al azabache helado por las palabras dichas, el menor corrió todo lo que daba, escuchaba que gritaban su nombre pero no se detuvo, no podía y no quería, su corazón estaba roto en miles de pedazos, sentía como le dolía el pecho, no había dejado de llorar, sus ojos ardían, una vez más tuvo que secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Oz-kun? –Una voz suave llamó al menor, esté levantó la cabeza, verde contra dorado, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y si más se lanzó a los brazos del hombre de cabellos azabaches ondulados.

-Gil.. –Dijo el rubio entre sollozos contra el pecho del mayor, esté se sorprendió mucho, colocó su mano sobre los cabellos del menor y los acarició.

-¿Qué sucede? –Se separó un poco para ver al rubio a los ojos, su ceño se frunció al ver en el estado que el pequeño estaba, paso sus dedos por las mejillas quitando sus lágrimas.

-Y-Yo... –Balbuceó el menor desviando su mirada hacía un lado, apretó sus manos contra el pecho del chico.- L-Leo… -Mencionó el nombre del chico dejando salir un sollozo.

-¿Le sucedió algo? –Confundido el moreno paso sus dedos sobre la mejilla del menor, en una caricia, tratando de tranquilizarlo, el chico negó con la cabeza y le miró.

-Leo me engaño con Elliot. –Soltó sin más el rubio escondiendo de nuevo su rostro el pecho del mayor, este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó colocando sus manos sobre las caderas del menor alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo… Muajajaja okno… Mañana subiré la continuación, espero que les haya gustado…

xoxo

Ale-chan.


	6. Chapter 4 part II

Bueno, bueno aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior :v No me maten, la culpa es de Elliot y Leo(?) oknosé e_e

* * *

El pequeño rubio asintió sin decir más volviéndose a abrazar al cuerpo del moreno, esté lo abrazó de igual forma, trataba de tranquilizarse y no dejar que su enojo y furia lo controlaran, pasó su mano por la espalda del menor, acariciándola con dulzura.

-Oz-kun.. –Mencionó el nombre del chico, este lo miró a los ojos. El moreno se agacho un poco para besar la frente del rubio.- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó con voz suave separándose un poco del menor, pasó sus manos por las mejillas del ojiesmeralda, limpiándolas, retirando así las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa? –Susurró el menor pasando la manga de su camisa por sus ojos, tratando de limpiar nuevamente sus lágrimas, el moreno asintió.

-Umm… ¿Iras al departamento? –El moreno se aventuró a preguntar mientras observaba al menor, esté de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-N-No.. Y-Yo no puedo… V-Volver allí… –Murmuró el rubio sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, el moreno le abrazó por los hombros.

-Entiendo.. ¿La mansión Vessalius? –Dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a caminar, llevando consigo el rubio. Esté simplemente asintió dejándose llevar por el mayor.

* * *

Un hombre de cabellos negros, ni muy largos ni muy cortos, de orbes amatistas y expresión sería caminaba junto con un hombre de cabellos rubios largos, atados en una trenza y de orbes esmeraldas, por primera vez esté llevaba una expresión sería en su rostro. Caminaban con prisa hacía donde se encontraba un chico de cabellos azabaches, esté tenía la mirada perdida, el moreno mayor al llegar a donde el otro, lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo siendo seguido por el rubio.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso? –Por primera vez el mayor de los Baskerville estaba usando malas palabras, el otro lo miro sorprendido más no respondió.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Oz? –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, quien tenía las manos tras su espalda y lo miraba de reojo, el moreno menor bajo la mirada.

-Y-Yo… –Comenzó a hablar el moreno en un hilito de voz.- L-Le engañe.. –Susurró bajo, de inmediato el moreno mayor lo soltó, los orbes amatistas de esté lo miraban incrédulo.

-¡¿Q-Que mierda has dicho?! –Gritó el mayor tomándolo por el cuello y estampándolo contra la pared, el menor se quejó por el golpe más no tuvo el valor de responderle a su hermano mayor.

-Oswald. –Llamó el rubio al mayor de los Baskerville, esté volteo a ver al rubio.- Esta bien.. –Sonrió de ojos cerrados a ambos morenos, de inmediato ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda.

-¿J-Jack? –Preguntó confundido y porque no decirlo asustado por la actitud que había tomado el rubio mayor. Esté abrió los ojos y observo a ambos morenos.

-Así que… Querido Leo… ¿Quién fue? –El rubio de ojos esmeraldas hablo con voz suave mientras le observaba. El moreno boqueaba, pues jamás había visto al mayor comportarse de esa manera.

-E-Elliot.. –El nombre del menor de los Nightray's salió en un susurro, el mayor de los Baskerville abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿El novio de tú sobrina?! –Gritó nuevamente el moreno fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¡¿Quién demonios eres y que hiciste con mi hermano?!

-Y-Yo.. –El moreno balbuceó tratando de excusarse pero no pudo terminar pues el rubio lo interrumpio.

-Entiendo, entiendo.. –Murmuró sonriendo acercándose al moreno menor.- Leo.. –Dijo abriendo sus ojos mirándolo fijamente. El otro se quedó viéndole con algo de temor.

-¿Q-Qué…? –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno menor. El rubio acerco sus labios a la oreja de menor, el mayor arqueó una ceja al ver esto.

-Si te acercas de nuevo a Oz… -Susurró en voz muy baja con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Yo mismo me encargare que no lo vuelvas a hacer más en tú maldita vida.. –Agarró al menor del cuello haciendo que el mayor lo soltara.- No te quiero ver cerca de mi hermano, es más olvida que tengo un hermano, olvida todo lo que viviste con, para ti será como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.. ¿Entendido? –Cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba el cuello del menor.- Sera como si Oz nunca hubiese existido.

-¿Q-Que…? –Dijo el moreno con esfuerzo, pues el mayor le estaba casi ahorcando. El rubio lo miró de la misma manera que lo había mirado el menor de los Vessalius.

-Jack. –El mayor de los Baskerville llamó al rubio, esté de inmediato soltó al moreno dejándolo caer al suelo. Comenzó a alejarse de ellos, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

-Él realmente confiaba en ti, te amaba… Eras todo para él.. –Dijo el rubio apretando las manos con fuerza.- Y le pagaste traicionándolo… Bien hecho Baskerville.. Supongo que al final.. No eras como tú hermano. –Negó con la cabeza volteando a ver a ambos morenos. El menor lo miraba con dolor, y el otro simplemente miraba al menor.- En lo que a mí respecta. Ninguno de los Vessalius te queremos cerca de Oz. No es una amenaza, es solo una advertencia. –Hablo para luego comenzar a caminar, alejándose finalmente de ellos.

* * *

Incrédulo unos ojos bicolores observaban la escena de lejos, el hombre de cabellos rubios boqueaba, sin poder creerse lo que había visto, por lo que volteó a ver al hombre que estaba a su lado, en busca de alguna explicación.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Casi gritó pero no lo hizo para no llamar la atención de otros personas. Un par de ojos carmesí lo miraron con diversión fingida.

-Las cosas están volviendo a ser como eran antes. –Fue la respuesta del acompañante del chico de ojos bicolores, esté lo miro arqueando una de sus finas cejas.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo con algo de confusión mirando al albino de ojos carmesí.

-Querido Vincent.. –Sonrió de forma burlona el mayor mientras cerraba sus ojos.- Creo que una vez más comprobé que los Nightray son unas ratas.. –Dijo metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar una bombón, le quito la envoltura y lo llevo a sus labios, el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.- Tú hermanito… O mejor dicho… Oz-kun y Alice-kun.. –Mencionó el albino una vez que saco el bombón de sus labios.- Encontraron a Elliot-kun y Leo-kun… En una posición algo comprometedora.. –Movió las cejas de forma sugerente.

-No puede ser.. –Susurró el rubio de cabellos largos sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. El albino sonrió de forma burlona para dirigir la mirada hacia los morenos que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Las cosas están volviendo a ser como eran antes. –Repitió una vez más el albino ladeando su cabeza.- Nightray y Vessalius odiándose, Nightray siendo las perras de los Baskerville, y Vessalius y Baskerville ignorándose.

-Los Nightray no son.. –Comenzó a decir el de ojos bicolores pero fue callado por el mayor.

-De hecho si lo son, porque Elliot-kun es o fue la perra de Leo-kun… O eso mencionó Lady Sharon.. –El albino llevo la mano a su mentón.- Según Sharon, Elliot era el que estaba abajo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó esta vez el rubio llevándose la mano al rostro, casi golpeándose.- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Elliot?

-Sólo andaba de caliente. –Dijo el albino encogiendo sus hombros.- Aunque eso les costó la relación a cada uno. –Frunció el ceño mientras llevaba el bombón a su boca nuevamente.

-Eso no explica porque lo hizo Leo. –Colocó sus manos tras su espalda mirando hacia la nada.- Dudo que haya sido la misma razón. Leo y Oz Vessalius-kun viven juntos. –Hablo casi para sí mismo, el albino asintió ante eso.

-En eso tienes razón. Trato de entender cuál fue la razón, pero.. –Susurró el albino con algo de confusión en su voz.- No entiendo porque Leo-kun lo hizo.

-Ni yo.. –Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio.- ¿Crees que alguna vez Oz lo perdone? –Preguntó volteando a ver al albino.

-¿Quién sabe? –Murmuró con el bombón en su boca.- Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.. –Susurró mordiendo el dulce, el rubio se quedó callado mirando hacia la nada

* * *

Una joven chica de cabellos rojos corría a prisa buscando a un chico de cabellos castaños, cuando lo vio acelero su carrera y prácticamente se le lanzó encima.

-¡SETO! ¡SETO! ¡SETO! ¡SETO! ¡SETO! –Gritaba una y otra vez la chica zarandeando al castaño de adelante hacía atrás, el otro se dejaba hacer.- Tengo que contarte algo muy importante, es de vida o muerte. –Chillo la pelirroja jalando al castaño a una mesa y sentándose en una silla, le indicó al castaño que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el castaño una vez sentado en la silla frente a la chica, esta sonreía de manera amplia.

-¿A que no sabes de que me acabo de enterar? –Dijo cantando la chica colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, el castaño confundido la miró.

-Pues.. –Comenzó a decir mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido.- No tengo idea..

-Es sobre tú precioso Vessalius.. –Dijo la chica con malicia observando al castaño, esté la miró con interés, acercándose más a la mesa.

-¿Qué es? –Soltó sin pensarlo, frunciendo un tanto el ceño.

-Digamos que me entere que tú precioso rubio vio a su novio y mejor amigo cogiendo en el salón.. –Sonrió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, el castaño abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? –Gritó tan fuerte que algunos voltearon a verle, más no le tomo importancia.- ¿Quién te dijo es? ¿Es enserio?

-Oz Vessalius, y la chica Baskerville encontraron al chico Leo y el Nightray cogiendo –Canturreó la pelirroja soltando una risita.

-No puedo creerlo.. –Susurró el castaño casi con preocupación llevando sus manos a sus labios.- Espera.. ¡¿Dónde está Oz-kun?! Tengo que estar con él.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, debe estar con Jack-sama. –Respondió la chica mirando al castaño.- Seto.. Entiendes que sin Leo.. ¡Tienes el camino libre con Oz Vessalius! –Dijo la chica con emoción, el castaño abrió los labios para decir algo pero se calló, en cambio una sonrisa amplia se formó en estos.

-Tienes razón.. –Murmuró ladeando su sonrisa.- Bye bye Leo Baskerville.. –Dijo el castaño con los ojos brillantes.

-Hello Seto Shinosuka.. –Finalizó la pelirroja soltando una carcajada.

* * *

-Gracias, Gil.. –Murmuró el chico de rubios cabellos, soltando un pequeño suspiro de sus labios.

-No tienes que agradecerme, somos amigos, eres mi mejor amigo, Oz-kun.. –Respondió el moreno de orbes doradas mirando al menor con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, el menor lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza, se acercó hasta este y beso su mejilla de forma lenta, el moreno de inmediato se sonrojo, no podía negar que sentía ciertas cosas por el rubio, más siempre lo había escondido por miedo al rechazo del chico, pero ahora, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, él podría hacerle feliz..

-Gil.. –Llamó al mayor en un susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, esté lo miro acercando su mano a los cabellos del chico, y los acarició con dulzura.- Gracias por todo, por estar conmigo siempre, pero sobre todo por nunca traicionarme… -Esto último lo murmuró en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo no podría hacerlo. –Respondió de inmediato el moreno, bajando su mano hacía la mejilla del menor.- Jamás ha pasado por mi mente hacer algo como eso, traicionar la confianza de alguien a que aprecio tanto, al que quiero tanto. Simplemente es inconcebible.. –Frunció el ceño el de ojos dorados, el rubio le miraba algo sorprendido, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Gracias… De verdad.. No sabes cuánto te quiero.. Gilbert… -Mencionó el rubio dándole un abrazo al moreno.

-Tú no sabes lo mucho que significas para mí, Oz-kun.. –Dijo por lo bajo correspondiendo al abrazo del rubio, y separándose de este.

Una vez separados el menor sonrió al mayor y lo jaló, indicándole que se bajaran del auto del moreno, este prácticamente lo siguió. Una vez fuera del auto caminaron a paso lento hacía la entrada de la gran mansión Vessalius, el moreno no dejaba de ver al rubio, que iba algo cabizbajo. El mayor optó por rodear los hombros del menor, atrayéndolo hacía su pecho, el chico no dijo nada, se dejó hacer, una vez en la entrada principal, el de ojos dorados toco el timbre un par de veces para que unos segundos después una mujer de cabellos castaños, algo mayor les abriese, esta se sorprendió al ver al rubio, y mucho más al notar el estado en el que venía, la mujer prácticamente con la mirada le preguntaba al azabache que había sucedido pero este no dijo nada, simplemente ingreso a la mansión, para luego comenzar a caminar junto al rubio hacía la que había sido una vez la habitación del menor.

* * *

Una joven rubia salía de su habitación y caminaba hacía las escaleras, hasta que escuchó ciertos ruidos venir de la que había sido la habitación de su pequeño hermano, algo curiosa se acercó allí. Con lentitud abrió la puerta, nadie la había preparado para ver, a su hermanito de esa manera, sollozaba sobre la cama mientras el moreno trataba de tranquilizarlo. De inmediato su ceño se frunció y colocó sus manos en sus caderas exigiendo una explicación, su mirada se cruzó con la del chico de orbes doradas.

-Después te explico.. –Dijo el moreno moviendo sus labios sin emitir voz alguna, la rubia a regañadientas acepto y salió del cuarto, con preocupación se encaminó hacía las escaleras, bajando hacía en piso inferior, se dirigió con paso lento hasta la sala pero se detuvo cuando escucho que la puerta principal se abría dando paso a un hombre rubio de cabellos largos, esté tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido, y mascullaba por lo bajo palabras inentendibles.

-¿Qué pasó? –Fue lo único que dijo la rubia, el mayor la miro con una ceja arqueada.- Oz está arriba con Gilbert, y está llorando. –Apretó las manos con molestia al recordar la escena.

-Hmp.. –Respondió el rubio haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera, la rubia así lo hizo, comenzó a caminar tras el mayor. Llegaron a la sala donde un hombre mayor, de cabellos rubios y barba tomaba un poco de té, se sorprendió al ver a ambos rubios con expresión seria.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –Preguntó el rubio mayor dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa mirando a los chicos con preocupación. El rubio mayor se sentó en un sillón y la chica a su lado, el joven pasaba las manos por su rostro pensando en como dar la noticia, sentía la mirada de ambos sobre él.

-Leo engaño a Oz con Elliot. –Soltó sin darle más vueltas al asunto, ambos rubios abrieron los ojos totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto! –Dijo la rubia con molestia al pensar que alguien estuviese diciendo tales mentiras.

-Es verdad. Leo me lo dijo, tanto a mí como a Oswald. –Respondió el rubio con voz tranquila colocando sus manos sobre su regazo. La rubia negaba ante lo que decía el mayor, pero había recordado la escena en el cuarto del menor.

-P-Por eso Oz estaba llorando.. –Susurró llevando sus manos a su pecho totalmente preocupada, curiosamente el mayor de todos estaba callada, por lo que ambos rubios lo miraron, para nadie era un secreto que Oscar Vessalius quería, adoraba y amaba al menor como sí fuese su propio hijo, o como él siempre decía, Oz era su precioso hijo, a todos los quería pero con Oz era diferente, era como un padre trataba a su hijo, siempre velando por el bienestar del pequeño, siempre atento a lo que sucedía, se podría decir que era su favorito, y eso lo sabían ambos rubios, no les molestaba, de hecho para ambos el menor era igual, su hermanito menor al que amaban por ello se comportaban así.

-¿Tío? –La rubia se atrevió a llamarle, más este simplemente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, ambos rubios se miraron confundidos y corrieron tras el mayor.

-¿Para dónde vas? –Preguntó el mayor de los tres chicos Vessalius cuando lograron alcanzarlo.

-Oh.. Sólo ire por el hacha.. –Sonrió de forma leve a los menores, estos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.- Porque… ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE PUTA! –Gritó el mayor sorprendiendo tanto a sus sobrinos como a los empleados de la mansión, el de cabello largo se le tiro encima, la rubia hizo lo mismo, logrando derribarlo en el suelo.- ¡Déjenme! –Se quejaba una y otra vez el mayor de los Vessalius.

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó en un susurró el menor de todos con una gota de sudor tras su cabeza, los tres Vessalius que estaban en el suelo se levantaron al escuchar al menor y de inmediato se fueron sobre el pequeño que no alcanzó a huir de la muestra de afecto de su tío y hermanos.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian.. –Murmuró el azabache una vez que había llegado al piso inferior.

-¡Gil! –Gritaron los tres Vessalius mirándole con malicia, el mayor trago en seco alejándose un poco para luego correr siendo perseguido por los rubios.

* * *

-¡Inconcebible! –Murmuraba por lo bajo un hombre de cabellos albinos caminando de un lado para otro.- ¡Increíble! ¡Simplemente no lo puedo creer! –Seguía hablando el mayor para luego dirigir su mirada amatista a ambos morenos, posándose en la del menor.- ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! –Rugió el albino acercándose al moreno, este desvió la mirada hacía un lado.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Oz-kun?! –Reclamó el mayor negando con su cabeza, luego miró al moreno mayor.- Espero que tú no hagas algo parecido con Jack, porque él si te destripa vivo. –Advirtió al moreno para luego alejarse de allí siendo seguido por algunos miembros de los Baskerville.

-Padre tiene razón. Es mejor que te alejes de Oz.. –Dijo acomodando sus cabellos el mayor mirando de reojo al otro, este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No.. –Fue lo que dijo para ver de lleno a su hermano mayor.- No me alejaré de Oz-kun. Sé que el ahora no me quiere ver, y es entendible, sé que fui un estúpido, entre otras cosas por lo que hice, pero yo lo amo, no lo voy a dejar ir, no después de todos estos años, no puedo, y simplemente no quiero. Oz es mío y no voy a permitir que nadie le coloqué un dedo encima. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba sus labios.

-Bonita forma de amar, Leo. Acostándote con tú mejor amigo. –Hablo con sarcasmo el mayor.- De hecho mira.. Te aplaudo… -El moreno comenzó a aplaudir mientras reía irónicamente, el otro simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.- Todo eso que me dices debiste pensarlo antes de metérselo al chico Nightray. De verdad, teniendo a Oz todo el tiempo contigo, ¿Tenías que írselo a meter a otro? –Negó con la cabeza mirando al menor levantándose del asiento para luego palmear la espalda del chico.- Buena suerte hermanito, la necesitaras. –Se alejó del chico, dejándolo sólo por primera vez en el día.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado(?) ya veremos qué sucederá con Leo, ¿Qué hará Seto? ¿Gilbert intentara algo con Oz? ¿Qué harán los Vessalius? ¿Qué pasara con Oswald y Jack? ¿Qué paso con Alice?


	7. Chapter 5

Holi*~* Acá les traigo otro capítulo, tratare de actualizar todos los días un capitulo, y si me es posible dos, además tengo otra historia en mente para LeOz, Alice-chan sabe 3 Entonces disfruten de este capítulo :'DD

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes de lo sucedido aquel día, las cosas marchaban normal, por llamarlo de esa manera, cada quién tuvo que seguir con sus vidas, el menor de los Baskerville trataba de acercarse al Vessalius, pero no podía por dos simples razones, siempre estaba con Sharon o Alice, y digamos que ellas lo querían ver muerto, cada una tenía sus razones, y la segunda y última razón era, Jack Vessalius, ese hombre que se parecía tanto al rubio menor podría ser el demonio en persona cosa que ya el chico había comprobado varias veces. La chica Baskerville, quien siempre tenía un comentario para todo, siempre trataba de animar a sus amigos cuando estaban decaídos, la que usaba el sarcasmo para molestar a alguien –Seto- la que usualmente usaba la fuerza para lograr sus objetivos ahora simplemente parecía que estuviese enojada todo el tiempo, usualmente la podías ver con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desagrado o molestia en el rostro, la relación que tenía con Leo, su tío; cambio totalmente ahora la chica se dedicaba a ignorarlo o hacer comentarios mal intencionados. El chico Nightray, era el peor de todos, por decirlo de esa forma, ya que sus amigos –Sharon, Oz, Alice- simplemente lo ignoraban, más de una vez trato acercarse a la morena y había terminado con algunos moretones en el rostro, de igual forma trato acercarse al rubio Vessalius, pero con una simple mirada había entendido que ni lo intentase, lo que dejaba a la castaña y está realmente daba miedo cuando se enojaba por lo que desecho esa idea, incluso trato de hablar con el moreno y este simplemente paso de él. Y finalmente el menor de los Vessalius, a ciencia cierta no se sabía cómo estaba, ya que si le preguntaba el simplemente respondía bien, algunas veces se le veía bien otras no, la realidad es que era uno de los que más sufría, no solo por la traición de alguien al que amaba, sino también por la de un amigo, el menor trataba de mostrarse fuerte, sonreír, pero para los que lo conocían simplemente era una muñeca rota, sonreía solo para no preocupar a los demás, cuando estaba sólo era cuando dejaba salir el dolor, cosa que ya los Vessalius –Ada, Oscar, y Jack- se habían dado cuenta, es por ello que los tres llegaron a la solución de no dejar que el moreno se acercase al menor.

-¡Oz-kun! –Gritó un chico de cabellos castaños acercándose al rubio que caminaba de forma lenta por uno de los pasillos. El menor se detuvo al escuchar como lo llamaban, se giró un poco y vio al castaño acercarse.

-Jesús.. –Dijo por lo bajo el Vessalius tratando de sonreír.- ¡Seto-kun! –Saludó al chico una vez que esté estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás? –Susurró el castaño sonriendo pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico, esté suspiro mirando de reojo al castaño.

-Bien, bien.. –Murmuró formando una sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Y tú? –Preguntó mientras caminaban, el chico mayor sonrió de lado pegándose un poco más al rubio.

-¡Genial! –Dijo con emoción mientras salían hacía la cafetería.- Estaba pensando que tal vez hoy podrías ir a mi casa, podemos ver una película, o lo que tú quieras, Oz-kun. –Susurró el chico mayor en voz baja, el menor le miró con preocupación para luego tragar en seco.

-Etto… ¿Ah? –Confundido ladeó su cabeza observando al chico.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… -Se detuvo unos segundos colocándose frente al de ojos esmeraldas, colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico y acercó su rostro al de él. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, trato de alejarse del castaño, pero esté lo tenía sujeto por los brazos.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces idiota?! –Un grito se escuchó, el castaño dejo de avanzar hacía el rubio, y giró su cabeza recibiendo un golpe en los costados, tal golpe lo envió contra el suelo.- ¡Oz! –El menor volteó a ver a la persona que lo había 'rescatado' esmeralda contra amatista, el Vessalius se sorprendió al ver al menor de los Baskerville allí, este tomo la mano del rubio y lo jaló sacándolo de allí.

Despues de caminar un tanto, llegaron a uno de los tantos pasillos de la universidad, era algo solitario y el mayor lo sabía, por ello lo había llevado allí. Empujó al rubio contra esta y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, colocando cada brazo al lado del rostro del chico, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-¿Q-Que.. h-haces…? –Tartamudeó el rubio buscando la manera de salir de los brazos del moreno, esté pego su cuerpo contra el del rubio.

-Tenemos que hablar.. –Fue lo que dijo el mayor tomando al chico del mentón para que este le mirara a los ojos, el rubio se quedó quieto observándole, mordía sus labios sin decir nada.- Oz-kun.. –Susurró el moreno acercando su rostro al del chico, cuando noto como unas lágrimas descendían por las mejillas chico.- No llores, por favor, no lo hagas por mí, no lo merezco.. –Dijo pasando su mano sobre la mejilla del menor, acariciándola, el chico sin más se soltó a llorar contra el pecho del Baskerville, esté le acariciaba los cabellos y murmuraba en el oído palabras dulces, palabras que compartía solo con el menor.

-E-Eres un idiota… –El rubio golpeaba el pecho del moreno con uno de sus puños.- ¿Por qué Leo? –Seguía diciendo el menor sin dejar de sollozar.- ¿A-Acaso no te satisfacía? ¿E-Es por eso? ¿T-Te aburriste de mí? –Murmuró el menor apretando la tela de la camisa del moreno entre sus manos. El moreno se horrorizo por lo que decía el joven Vessalius.

-Nunca, pero nunca pienses algo como eso. –Fue la respuesta del moreno tomando al chico del mentón para verle a los ojos, pasó sus labios sobre las mejillas de esté, lamiendo las lágrimas que descendían por el rostro del chico, esté de inmediato se sonrojo por su acción.- Sé que tal vez no me creas, pero en verdad te amo, fui un completo gilipollas. –El menor arqueó una ceja al escucharle decir esa palabra.- Estúpido, idiota, pendejo, puto, como quieras decirme, si lo fui, y lastime la persona más importante y la que más amo.

-¡No eres puto! –Regañó al mayor frunciendo el ceño.- Tal vez lo demás sí pero jamás serás puto.

-En cualquier otro caso me enojaría pero no puedo hacerlo contigo. –Soltó un suspiro mirando al ojiesmeralda.- Lo siento.. –Susurró de nuevo pasando su mano por los cabellos del menor.

-Yo también.. –Fue la única respuesta del rubio, empujó un poco al mayor para luego separarse de la pared.- Debo irme.. –Susurró el rubio mirando al moreno, este lo miró entre dolido y confundido.- Me están esperando, nos vemos luego, Leo.. –Dijo tratando de sonreírle al mayor, comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-¿Quién te espera? –Preguntó en un tono celoso el moreno cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El rubio se giró un poco, para poder ver al menor de los Baskerville.

-Gilbert, me invito a almorzar. –Sonrió de forma leve moviendo la mano en señal de despedida para luego salir corriendo. El ojiamatista entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

-¡Maldito! –Gritó el moreno enterrando las uñas en sus propios brazos, frunció el ceño todo lo que podía.

-No tienes ningún derecho a enojarte. –Dijo una voz tras el moreno, esté de inmediato se giró para encontrarse con unos orbes esmeralda, se sorprendió un poco al ver a esa chica allí. Porque a diferencia de los otros dos Vessalius, el dueño de esos orbes era una mujer, Ada Vessalius.

-Ada. –Salió de los labios del chico el nombre de la mujer, está sonrió un poco acercándose al moreno, y por alguna razón el chico sintió un escalofrío correrle la espalda.

-No estoy feliz, para nada. –Comenzó a hablar la chica rubia sin dejar de sonreír.- Lo que le hiciste a mi hermano –Ladeo su sonrisa tronando los nudillos mientras lo miraba, el chico trago en seco.- Podría golpearte, quiero hacerlo, pero sé que no sacare nada con ello. –Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos por lo que había dicho la chica.

-Entonces… -Cuando logro por fin recomponerse de lo que la chica había dicho.- ¿Qué haces acá? –Preguntó confundido mirando a la rubia.

-No debería estar haciendo esto. Jack nii-sama se enojaría, pero.. –Colocó las manos tras su espalda soltando un suspiro.- Mi hermano te ama, lo sé. Con sólo ver como sus ojos brillan cuando alguien dice tú nombre, o como sonríe cuando ve sus fotos.. –Sonrió al moreno.- Sé que está dolido por lo que sucedió entre tú y Elliot.. Pero.. –Pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos acomodándolos.- Si hay amor, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –El chico estaba totalmente confundido por las palabras de la rubia, esta le miraba continuamente.

-Te ayudaré con Oz. –Fue lo que salió de los labios de la rubia. El ojiamatista se sorprendió totalmente.

-¿Por qué lo harías? Tú misma lo dijiste, lastime a Oz. –Hablo desconfiado de las palabras de la rubia.

-Una simple razón, Leo. Para mí lo más importante es la felicidad de mi hermano. –Se colocó frente al chico.- Pésele a mi tío y hermano. Tú eres su felicidad, además… Errar es de humanos.. –Dijo la ojiesmeralda encogiendo sus hombros.- ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

-En ello tienes razón. –Murmuró el voz baja el moreno soltando un suspiro.- Haré lo que sea para recuperar a Oz.

-¡Bien! –Sonrió con alegría la chica aplaudiendo.- Antes que nada.. –Miró al moreno a los ojos.- No obligues a Oz a nada, deja que él se acerque a ti.

-¿Nani? –El moreno se sorprendió por lo que dijo la chica Vessalius.

-No te hagas, que vi claramente cómo te llevaste arrastrando a mi hermano. –La rubio miró al menor.- Lo importante es que golpeaste a Seto. –Rió alegremente la chica.

-Ok, trataré de no hacerlo.. –A regañadientas acepto, al escucharla abrió sus ojos sorprendido.- ¿También te cae mal? –La rubia asintió mientras le hacía una seña al chico para que comenzaran a caminar.

-Demasiado.. –Frunció el ceño mientras caminaban por los pasillos.- Cambiando de tema, sea lo que sea, veas lo que veas, sigue con el plan. –Finalizo deteniéndose antes de salir de los bloques para seguir un caminito que dirigía hacia la cafetería.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Enarcó una de sus cejas mirando a la rubia, esta encogió sus hombros.

-Hazme caso, ¿Ok? –Dijo dándole un golpecito al hombro del moreno para alejarse de allí. El moreno la miró y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tal vez, sólo tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

-¡Gil! –Gritó con emoción el rubio viendo donde el mayor detenía el auto.- ¿Vamos a comer aquí? –Preguntó volteando a ver al moreno, esté le miró con una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

-No exactamente, Oz-kun. –Respondió tomando su celular y llaves, el rubio confundido tomó su mochila, colgándola de su hombro.- Pediremos para llevar, y almorzaremos en tú casa.

-¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¿Le llevaremos a tío Oscar, Ada y Jack nii-san? –Preguntó bajándose del auto, al igual que el ojidorado, esté asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-Una vez más.. –Murmuró una chica de cabellos rojos con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.- ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-Sólo vigilamos que ese chico no se sobrepase con Oz-kun. –Dijo el chico de cabellos castaños con unos binoculares, observando lo que el rubio y moreno hacían.

-Seto.. –Susurró la chica frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Estamos espiándolos! –Se quejó la chica dejando caer su cabeza contra el suelo, el chico simplemente la ignoro y se acomodó mejor contra el arbusto, para que nadie lo viera.

-Sólo vigilamos. –Repitió el chico entrecerrando sus ojos cuando sintió algo cerca de su pierna, bajo la mirada y vio un pequeño cachorro cerca de él, sonrió al animalito pero esté simplemente levantó la patita…

-¡Oigan ustedes! –Escucharon un grito, y ambos chicos voltearon a ver a un hombre mayor, con una correa en mano suponían el dueño del cachorro. Tanto castaño y pelirroja se miraron y de un salto se levantaron y comenzaron a correr mientras el hombre los perseguía.

* * *

-¿Sucede algo, Oz-kun? –Dijo el moreno al ver que el menor se había quedado atrás. Esté le miró con una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

-Creí escuchar algo. No me hagas caso. –Rió divertido apegando las bolsas que traía más a su pecho, para comenzar a avanzar hacía el auto.

-Sí tú lo dices.. –Encogió los hombros siguiendo al rubio hacía el auto sin comentar más.

* * *

Despues de unos minutos de viaje el rubio y moreno llegaron a la mansión de los Vessalius, el moreno estacionó el auto frente a dicha mansión, bajó del auto junto al rubio con bolsas en las manos. El menor le guiaba para que no se tropezara, el menor reía algo divertido por la expresión del moreno.

-¡Oz-kun! –Regañó el mayor al rubio pues termino metiendo el pie en el barro. Esté rió divertido jalándolo por el brazo para llegar finalmente a la entrada principal.

-No seas tan enojón, Gil.. –Comentó el rubio metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un llavero, buscó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura para luego abrir la puerta.- ¡Ya llegamos! –Gritó el menor escuchando como pasos apresurados se acercaban, los mayores de los Vessalius se acercaron.

-¿Qué vamos a comer? –Preguntó el mayor Vessalius mirando con emoción al rubio menor y al moreno.

-¡Tengo hambre! –Se quejó el rubio de cabellos largos sobando su barriga. El menor de los Vessalius y el moreno tenían miles de gotitas de sudor tras su cabeza.

-Ya, ya.. –Dijo el rubio menor sonriéndoles a los mayores, estos asintieron y siguieron a los otros como si fuesen perritos hacía la cocina.

-¡Hamburguesas de Wendy's! –Gritó el mayor de los hermanos Vessalius tomando una de las bolsas, corriendo hacía el despacho junto con su rubio tío.

El menor de los Vessalius y el moreno se quedaron viendo con sorpresa a los mayores, más no dijeron nada. Repentinamente el menor comenzó a reír, por lo que el moreno lo miro extrañado.

-A veces creo que se comportan como niños.. –Dijo sonriendo y volteando a ver al moreno.- Comamos en el jardín.. –Dijo tomando la mano del ojidorado y una de las bolsas que traían para comenzar a caminar hacía puerta trasera de la cocina que daba al jardín.

Una vez en dicho lugar buscaron una de las mesas que estaba cerca a la gran piscina y se sentaron y acomodaron las cosas, el rubio sonreía como solía hacerlo anteriormente, el moreno estaba feliz, con sólo ver al pequeño de esa manera lo era.

-Oh.. –Dijo el moreno buscando entre las bolsas algo, para luego sacar una caja. El rubio lo miró curioso, apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa para tratar de ver que era.

-¿Qué es, Gil? –Preguntó con curiosidad el chico mirando a los ojos al moreno, este sonrió llevando su mano a la mejilla del Vessalius.

-Es un regalo, para ti. –Abrió la caja, donde habían unos pequeños muffins de miles de colores y sabores.- Yo mismo los hice. –Sonrió bajando la mirada sonrojado, el rubio se alejó de la mesa para rodearla y abrazar al ojidorado.

-¡Awww! –Gritó el rubio enternecido por el obsequio del chico, y para que negarlo por la expresión que tenía en el rostro.- ¡Gracias, Gil! –Sonrió mirándolo con dulzura, el moreno se sonrojo mucho más.

* * *

Tocaban la puerta una y otra vez, extrañamente ninguno de los empleados se acercó a abrir por lo que cierto rubio de cabellos largos con pereza caminaba hacia allí. Una vez frente a la puerta se encontró con dos morenos de ojos amatistas, se fijó primero en el de cabellos cortos, una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios, pero al dirigir su mirada esmeralda al otro de inmediato frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Enarcó una de sus cejas exigiendo una respuesta del mayor. Esté soltó un suspiro.

-Viene hablar con Oz. –Fue la respuesta del moreno, el rubio de inmediato entrecerró los ojos.

-No. –Dijo moviéndose hacía la puerta, obstaculizando la entrada. El moreno rodó los ojos por la acción del Vessalius.

-Jack nii-sama.. –Escucharon la voz de la rubia que venía tras los morenos, el rubio frunció el ceño al ver a la rubia acompañada del chico Nightray de ojos bicolores.

-Ada.. –Respondió el rubio sin quitarse de la entrada.

-Deja que entren. Oz hablo hoy con Leo, ¿Verdad? –Dijo la rubia volteando a ver al menor de los Baskerville, esté asintió con la cabeza.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –Gritó el rubio mayor frunciendo el ceño.- Como sea.. Esta con Gilbert en el jardín.. –Siseó con malicia mientras sonreía ladinamente.

-¡Jack! –Gritó en son de queja el mayor de los morenos, pero el rubio lo ignoro pero de igual manera fue con los demás hacía esa área.

Ambos morenos, junto con los tres rubios se dirigían hacia los jardines de la mansión, al llegar allí, cinco pares de ojos de diversos colores se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la escena. El rubio menor estaba dándole en la boca un muffin al moreno que estaba totalmente sonrojado, y si resaltamos que el chico estaba sentado sobre el regazo del otro. El menor de los Baskerville apretaba constantemente las manos tratando de controlar la furia que sentía, la chica Vessalius le tomo la mano para que no hiciera nada imprudente, los demás simplemente observaban sorprendidos.

-No hagas nada estúpido. Recuerda lo que te dije.. –La voz de la rubia salió en un susurro, el moreno simplemente asintió. Cuando el menor de los Vessalius se sintió observado volteo a ver y descubrió a los demás.

-¡Ada, Vincent, Leo, Oswald-sama, nii-san! –Llamó a los otros levantándose del regazo del chico, tomó la caja de muffins para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, sin darse cuenta que cerca de allí había un charco de agua y terminó resbalándose, dejó caer la caja que tenía en manos, y para lastima no consiguió de que agarrarse y termino cayendo a la piscina de lleno.

-¡Oz-kun! –Gritaron ambos morenos, más sólo uno, el menor de los Baskerville corrió a socorrerlo, más el propio peso del chico hizo que esté cayera también dentro de la piscina.

-¡Oz! ¡Leo! –Esta vez fueron el moreno y rubio mayor que se acercaron a ellos, los menores simplemente reían por lo que había sucedido.

-Nii-san.. –Llamó el rubio de mirada esmeralda extendiéndole la mano, el mayor la tomo pero fue jalado hacia la piscina.

-Ugh.. –Fue lo único que dijo el moreno menor al ver como el otro caía a la piscina, desvió su mirada hacía la del mayor de los Baskerville.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. –Dijo con voz seria frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Crees que haría algo como eso? –De igual manera frunció el ceño mirando al mayor, este hizo una mueca con sus labios y extendió su mano para que menor la tomara lo cual hizo, más ambos rubios lo agarraron de las piernas haciendo que cayera de igual forma a la piscina.- ¡Yo no fui! –Se excusó el ojiamatista levantando las manos, ambos rubios rieron pero al ver la expresión del Baskerville retrocedieron.

-¡Leo! –Gritaron ambos chicos, el menor de los Vessalius se escondió tras esté mientras le abrazaba por detrás, el moreno colocó las manos sobre las del rubio y sonrió.

-¡Tú no te escapas de esta, Jack Vessalius! –Gritó el mayor persiguiendo al rubio, quien trataba de escapar.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Dijo el mayor de los Vessalius una vez llego a donde estaban los demás, al ver al menor de los Baskerville frunció su ceño, pero no pudo negar que se notaba que esté amaba al rubio, con sólo verles se notaba, soltó un suspiro para luego sacar su celular de última generación y comenzar a fotografiar a los demás.

-¿Siempre es así? –Preguntó el rubio de ojos bicolores señalando al mayor de los Vessalius, la rubia sonrió con ternura mirando a sus hermanos y luego a su tío.

-Sí. –Respondieron esta vez tanto la chica Vessalius, como el azabache Nightray.

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, LeOz is endgame B| el siguiente capítulo es más emocionante, y habrá lemon, bitches ~(*-*)~


	8. Chapter 6

Hola! Nuevo capitulo~ OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH B| Este capi será tan jadcnsjdncsjh espero que les guste*-*

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde aquel día en el que él menor de los Baskerville habló con el Vessalius, aunque no habían quedado en nada, parecía que su relación había mejorado. De vez en cuando se les podía ver juntos, claro no como antes pero se veía que poco a poco las cosas mejoraban, para todos no era una buena noticia, sobre todo para cierto castaño que veía como el rubio nuevamente le prestaba más atención al moreno que a él, por lo que él junto con su amiga pelirroja habían decidido poner en acción un plan en el cual el rubio estaría en sus brazos para siempre.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Murmuraba una chica de cabellos rojos mientras mordía una uña observando de reojo a un chico castaño, esté sonrió misteriosamente y asintió.

-Totalmente. Llegó el día en el que Oz Vessalius será mío. –Dijo cerrando los ojos acomodando su mochila.- A partir de hoy, nada ni nadie me separara de él. –Abrió los ojos mirando a la chica con determinación.

-Si tú lo dices… –Dijo insegura la chica soltando un suspiro, besó la mejilla del chico.- Debo irme a clase. Me vas contando cómo va el plan, ¿Ok? –Se alejó de allí negando con la cabeza. El castaño no respondió simplemente se dedicó a observar a las personas que estaban en la cafetería, cuando diviso a un chico rubio que se alejaba de allí, corrió con rapidez hasta alcanzar al menor, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, de inmediato el chico volteó a ver.

-S-Seto-kun.. ¡Hola! –Dijo el menor tratando de sonreírle al castaño, esté se acercó y beso la mejilla del Vessalius. Esté frunció el ceño más no dijo nada.

-Hoy no tenemos clase.. –El castaño se colocó frente al rubio para colocar sus manos sobre las caderas del menor, esté frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con los labios.

-Lo sé… –Susurró cohibido tratando que el mayor lo soltase pero este no lo hacía en cambio apretaba con fuerza las caderas del chico.

-¡Sería genial que fuéramos al parque de diversiones! ¿Qué opinas, Oz-kun? –El menor no dijo nada ni siquiera podía mirarle, sólo trataba que le soltase. El castaño tomó el mentón del chico, levantándolo.

-N-No sé… –Respondió el menor desviando la mirada, sentía como sus orbes se llenaban de lágrimas, el hecho que el chico estuviese tratándolo de esa manera, que no le soltase, que prácticamente le obligase a estar ahí le daba miedo. Si, le tenía miedo al casta, sacó fuerza de quién sabe donde y lo empujo.- Debo irme.. –Dijo huyendo del lugar tratando de no llorar. Corrió alejándose del lugar, chocaba con algunas personas más no le dio importancia, sólo quería alejarse de allí, sintió como alguien lo tomaba de los brazos, y sin ver quien era, comenzó a patalear.

-¡Oz-kun! Soy yo, Leo. –Dijo la persona que lo había detenido, de inmediato el rubio dejo de forcejear, levantó la mirada encontrándose con los amatistas del moreno, le miraba con preocupación.- ¿Qué sucedió? –Fue lo único que pregunto el Baskerville, el rubio simplemente le abrazo con fuerza, pegando su cabeza al pecho del moreno.

-T-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.. –Balbuceó el menor, sintiendo como unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus esmeraldas, seguidas por otras, el mayor le abrazo con fuerza mientras besaba sus cabellos.

-¿A qué tienes miedo? –Preguntó el moreno con voz suave acariciando la espalda del rubio con lentitud, el menor sollozaba contra el pecho de esté, levantó un poco el rostro para luego pasar la manga de su camisa por sus mejillas.

-A… S-Seto… -Balbuceó mirando al mayor, esté de inmediato frunció el ceño en son de molestia.

-¿Qué te hizo, Oz-kun? –Pasó su mano sobre las mejillas del menor, limpiándolas.

-Desde que.. Tu y yo terminamos.. Él me ha invitado a salir prácticamente todos los días.. –Murmuró el rubio abrazando más al moreno.- Pero siempre tengo una excusa, además siempre trata de besarme o tocarme, no me gusta que lo haga, él lo sabe y aun así lo hace. –Frunció el ceño mirando al moreno, esté sonrió con dulzura besando la mejilla del menor.

-No tengas miedo.. Estoy aquí.. Nunca permitiría que te hiciese daño.. –Susurró el mayor acariciando la mejilla del rubio.- Llámale, o envíale un mensaje, le dirás que vas a ir.. –Dijo el chico viendo como el menor se negaba.- No te preocupes.. No vas a ir sólo… Iré contigo, ¿Ok? –El rubio lo miró sorprendido mientras asentía a regañadientas.

-E-Esta bien.. –Acepto finalmente soltando un pequeño suspiro apoyando su rostro contra el pecho del moreno.- Te extraño.. –Susurró apretando al Baskerville entre sus brazos, esté sonrió con dulzura depositando un pequeño beso en la frente del rubio.

-También te extraño, conejito.. –Susurró tomando el mentón del rubio con dulzura, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos.- Vamos a solucionar todo..

-¿Lo prometes? –Preguntó el rubio colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno, esté asintió sonriendo con dulzura.

-Lo prometo, Oz-kun. –Acercó sus labios a los del menor depositando un pequeño beso sobre estos, el menor rodeo el cuello del Baskerville con ambos brazos, pegándolo más a él.

-Te amo. –Susurró el menor finalizando el beso mirando al moreno con ternura.- Me tengo que ir.. –Suspiró mirando el reloj de pulsera.- Sea como sea nos vemos en el parque de diversiones a las 5, ¿Si? –Miró al moreno a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Claro que sí, amor. –Dijo acariciando las manos del menor.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. –El menor asintió besando la mejilla del chico y corriendo hacía el otro extremo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó con lentitud, el rubio hizo lo que el menor de los Baskerville le indicó y llamo al castaño pactando una cita con este en el parque de diversiones a las cinco, claro esté no sabía, que también irían la chica Rainsworth, la Baskerville, y el ojiamatista. Ya siendo casi sobre la hora, el menor salió de su casa, la chica Vessalius lo acompaño hasta el lugar, aún preocupada le dejo en la entrada y espero a que el castaño llegase, una vez eso sucedió se alejó del lugar.

-Bien.. –Dijo el castaño sonriente abrazando por los hombros al rubio, esté se estremeció un poco más simplemente dirigió su mirada hacía el frente, donde vio al moreno con el ceño fruncido, soltó un pequeño suspiro.- Podemos ir a la montaña rusa, los carros chocones, el barco pirata.. –Comenzó a decir el castaño mientras enumeraba las atracciones a la que posiblemente podían entrar hasta que un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Oz-kun! –Gritó el moreno corriendo hacía ellos, el castaño abrió los labios sin poder creerse que el Baskerville estuviese allí, el rubio sonrió amplio mirando al mayor acercándose a esté, el ojiamatista abrazo al rubio, sin soltarlo.- Perdón por la demora, ya sabes cómo son las chicas..

-¿Demora? –Preguntó el castaño arqueando una ceja mirando al rubio, exigiéndole una respuesta.

-Invite a Sharon, y Alice.. –Sonrió el rubio radiante mirando al moreno y luego al castaño.- No te molesta, ¿Verdad? –Dijo colocando sus manos tras la espalda.

-No, para nada. –Masculló entre dientes el castaño fulminando con la mirada al moreno.- Eso no explica porque esté esta acá.. –Dijo despectivamente mirando al moreno.

-Oh.. Porque Oz-kun me invito.. –Susurró pegando a su pecho al pequeño besando sus cabellos. El rubio se sonrojo por la acción del Baskerville y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Es una salida de amigos! –Dijo con alegría el rubio mientras miraba al castaño, esté desvió la mirada hacía un lado.

-¡Llegamos! –Dijeron tanto castaña como morena mientras se detenían frente al rubio, la castaña soltó un suspiro mientras la morena ordenaba sus cabellos.

-Entonces.. ¡Vamos! –Dijo el rubio tomando la mano del moreno comenzando a correr hacía una de las atracciones del parque siendo seguido por el castaño y ambas chicas que sonreían con malicia.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que los chicos habían llegado al dichoso parque, el castaño no estaba muy contento, pues el moreno abarcaba toda la atención del menor Vessalius, lo cual no le gustaba mucho a este. Las chicas simplemente observaban mientras tomaban algunas fotos, como hacían exactamente ahora.

-Oz-kun.. –Llamó el moreno con una sonrisa en sus labios al rubio esté estaba hablando al castaño, en el momento en que el Baskerville le llamo giro su cabeza para verlo.- Abre.. –Dijo mostrando un pedazo de algodón de azúcar en su mano, el rubio se sonrojo e hizo lo que el chico le decía abrió los labios, lo cual el otro aprovecho para meter el pedazo de algodón.- ¿Qué tal esta? –Preguntó mientras acariciaba los cabellos del menor, este sonrió de ojos cerrados.

-Delicioso.. –Respondió abrazando al moreno, este hizo lo mismo mientras desviaba su mirada y observaba al castaño de forma burlona.

-¡Oigan! –La morena se colocó frente a ellos, con las manos sobre sus caderas mirando al rubio y moreno.- ¡Debemos entrar a la casa del terror! –Sonrió amplio mirando de soslayo a la castaña.

-¡Sí! –Respondió el rubio con emoción, levantándose de donde estaba para voltear a ver al moreno, sin darse cuenta que ignoraba al castaño.

-Por mi está bien.. –Dijo entre dientes el castaño colocándose al lado del rubio, esté le miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Entonces.. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! –La castaña apuraba a los demás mientras ella y la morena se quedaban de últimas.

-Espero que Leo aproveche la oportunidad.. –Dijo la morena golpeando sus nudillos contra los de la castaña, esta sonreía con malicia.

-Oh.. Sé que así será.. –La castaña junto con la otra chica caminaban con lentitud dejando que los otros chicos se adelantaran.

-¡Qué emoción! –Murmuró el rubio mirando la entrada de la dichosa casa, comenzó a avanzar siendo seguido por el castaño y moreno, que ignoraban olímpicamente.

* * *

Los chicos junto con muchas personas más entraron a la casa del terror, todo estaba totalmente a oscuras, un olor fétido se podía apreciar, además que se escuchaban ruidos raros, el rubio entrecerraba los ojos tratando de forzar la vista, para poder divisar algo, más la oscuridad no le dejaban. Con una de sus manos palpo la pared y se recostó a esta cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda dio un salto y escuchó una risita.

-Oz-kun.. Soy yo, Seto.. –Susurró el castaño abrazando al menor, esté de inmediato trato de alejarse del mayor, más el chico apretó el brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

-Seto.. –Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño, el castaño comenzó a jalarlo del lugar más el menor no se dejaba.- Suéltame.. –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del menor, alzó la rodilla dispuesto a golpearlo pero antes que sucediera eso, el castaño fue empujado contra la pared, golpeándose el rostro y parte del hombro, sea quien fuese tomo al rubio de la mano, sacándolo de allí, claro está, el chico se hizo una idea de quien era.

-¿Leo? –Dijo el rubio una vez que habían dejado de correr, el mencionado atrajo al pequeño hacía su pecho, y besó sus cabellos.

-¿Quién más? –Respondió soltando una risita mientras acariciara el brazo del menor, este soltó un suspiro.

-Arigato, Leo~ -Susurró el rubio abrazando por la cintura al moreno, esté no dijo nada siguieron caminando hasta que deslumbraron un poco de luz, el mayor supuso que era la salida, tomó la mano del chico y comenzó a correr hacía allí.

-Ya estamos fuera. –Dijo el moreno soltando un suspiro hasta que fue jalado por el menor, esté no decía nada simplemente caminaban, se alejaron del lugar hasta una área algo solitaria, el menor se apoyó contra un árbol mientras apoyaba sus manos en ambas piernas. El mayor le miraba curioso más no decía nada, simplemente observaba al chico.

-Me duelen las piernas. –Se quejó finalmente el rubio levantándose para ver al moreno con un puchero en los labios, el mayor soltó una risita mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –Susurró apoyando una de sus manos contra el tronco del árbol, el menor le miró un tanto sorprendido como nervioso, negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.- ¿Sabes? –Dijo el Baskerville apoyando su otra mano contra el lugar, acorralando al rubio, esté abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿L-Leo? –Balbuceó sintiendo el cuerpo del moreno muy cerca al suyo, miraba de reojo que nadie les estuviera observando, el mayor metió una pierna entre las del chico, y presionó la entrepierna del rubio, esté cerró los ojos dejando salir un pequeño gemido de sus labios.

-Me encanta verte así, amor. –Murmuró el moreno moviendo su pierna contra la entrepierna del menor, acariciándola. Pegó su frente a la del otro para luego rozar sus labios, el rubio simplemente gemía bajito dejándose hacer por el moreno.

-N-Ngh.. –Gimió esta vez más fuerte el rubio arqueando su espalda, el mayor llevo su mano hacía el miembro del Vessalius y lo presiono, este de inmediato llevo sus manos a la espalda del moreno, y enterró las uñas allí.

-Extraño tenerte así, amor. –Susurró en la oreja del chico, este gimió en respuesta.- ¿Tú me extrañas? –Preguntó mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí.. –Respondió el rubio moviendo su cadera contra la mano del otro, este subió hacía el botón del pantalón para desabrocharlo, bajó el cierre de esté y metió finalmente la mano entre la ropa interior del rubio, palpó el miembro del rubio, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos, el menor gemía con más fuerza.

-No solo te extraño así, conejito.. –El moreno metió la lengua en la oreja del menor, lamiéndola, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus labios formaron una perfecta 'o' de ellos salió un ronco gemido.

-Y-Yo también te extraño.. –Logró articular el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior, apoyó sus brazos en los hombros del moreno y se impulsó contra el cuerpo de esté, el Baskerville entendió y llevo sus manos al trasero del chico, tomándolo con fuerza, el chico rodeó la cadera con ambas piernas y se froto contra el moreno.- L-Leo.. –Gimió nuevamente el rubio enterrando las uñas en el cuello del nombrado, esté siseó por la sensación que le daba el rubio.

-Me estas tentando, conejito.. –Murmuró contra la oreja del rubio, esté soltó una risa mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de moreno.

-Tal vez.. –Comenzó a decir el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior sugestivamente mirando al moreno.- El conejito quiere que el lobo se lo coma.. –Susurró apretando las piernas en la cintura del chico.

-Oh… –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del Baskerville, esté estaba sorprendido por la respuesta del rubio, más no podía negar que él quería eso, despego al menor del árbol, y comenzó a caminar con este hacía el interior del área boscosa, el menor le miró un tanto confundido y ansioso.- No dejare que nadie te vea de esa manera, sólo yo y nadie más que yo puedo verte.

-Sólo tú.. –Respondió el rubio besando los labios del moreno, una vez que esté creyo que nadie les alcanzara a ver, lo estampó contra la pared, hizo que el rubio se bajara de sus caderas, y comenzó a desnudarle, lo hacía con rapidez, quito la chaqueta del menor junto con la franela, se arrodillo frente al chico para quitarle tanto zapatos como pantalón y ropa interior, una vez que el menor estuvo desnudo, el otro le miró con deseo, el chico se sonrojo desviando la mirada hacía un lado.

-¿Me ayudas? –Dijo el moreno acercándose al Vessalius, este sin más comenzó a hacer lo mismo, desnudándole, quitando la camisa que llevaba, luego la camiseta, el moreno le ayudo con la parte inferior, quitando zapatos, pantalón y ropa interior. Una vez desnudos, el moreno tomo las manos de rubio pegándolas al tronco del árbol, mientras con la otra acariciaba el pecho del chico, rozando sus pezones, descendiendo hasta el vientre del menor, y finalmente llegando al miembro, lo tomó con su mano, y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, el rubio gemía mientras se removía tratando de liberar sus manos, pero el moreno ejercía fuerza contra estas.- No, no, no.. –Negó con la cabeza acercándose al cuello del menor mordiéndolo con algo de fuerza, el chico se quejó más el moreno siguió dejando unas cuantas marcas sobre la piel.

-M-Me… d-dejaras marcas… –Balbuceó el rubio arqueando la espalda con fuerza, el moreno sonrió malicioso mirándolo a los ojos, beso sus labios con deseo contenido, mordisqueándolos con algo de fuerza.- L-Leo… -Gimió contra los labios del mayor, esté seguía acariciando su miembro ahora con más fuerza y mayor rapidez.

-Eres mío, quiero que lo sepan, nada ni nadie tiene derecho a tocarte más que yo.. –Frunció un tanto el ceño y le dio vuelta al rubio, pegando esta vez el pecho y rostro del menor al tronco del árbol, agarró los brazos del chico tras su espalda, esté se quejó un poco y en respuesta el mayor modio su cuello, dejando una gran marca.

-S-Solo soy tuyo, Leo.. –Respondió el rubio mordiendo sus labios, movió su trasero hasta que rozo el miembro del moreno, soltó un pequeño gemido, por lo cual el mayor le dio una fuerte nalgada, el rubio abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido y lo miro de reojo.- ¿L-Leo? –Jadeó bajito confundido y excitado por lo que había hecho el Baskerville.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó el moreno pegando su pecho a la espalda del ojiesmeralda, su miembro rozaba con el trasero de este, movía las caderas sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba.- Dímelo, Oz-kun..

-Y-Yo.. –Murmuró el rubio mordiendo sus labios, trago pesado apoyando sus manos contra el tronco del árbol.- Te quiero… -Susurró el rubio sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer más de lo que ya estaban.- D-Dentro.. –Dijo bajito, más el moreno alcanzó a escucharle, ladeó su sonrisa colocando sus manos sobre el trasero del menor, paso la yema de sus dedos por este acariciándolo, separó un poco las nalgas del chico y acomodo su miembro en la entrada, para luego empujar con fuerza sus caderas, introduciéndose en el interior del rubio sin más, este abrió los ojos como platos al sentir aquello y de su boca salió un grito, el moreno no pudo evitar preocuparse, así que se quedó quieto mientras llenaba de besos el cuello del pequeño.

-¿Te hice daño, Oz-kun? –Preguntó contra la oreja del rubio, este negó con la cabeza boqueando un par de veces para luego voltear a verle con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus orbes estaban cristalizadas, el moreno beso la mejilla del chico.- Perdóname, no debí hacer así.. –El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras movía su trasero.

-Está bien, me gusto.. Sólo que me sorprendí que lo hicieras.. –Dijo con suavidad acomodándose nuevamente.- Puedes moverte.. –Finalizó soltando un suspiro, el moreno asintió mordiendo su labio inferior, y sin más comenzó a mover sus caderas, lo hacía con fuerza y rapidez, sus caderas chocaban contra el trasero del menor, este gemía bajito, tapaba su boca, para que nadie le escuchara, el mayor apretaba sus manos, dejando ligeramente sus dedos marcados sobre la piel del rubio.

-L-Leo.. –Balbuceaba como podía el rubio, de vez en vez miraba hacía atrás, observándole fijamente, el mayor le sonrió tomando ambas manos, juntándola tras la espalda del chico.

-¿Te gusta conejito? –Susurró en la oreja del rubio pasando su lengua por está, el menor gimió en respuesta.- Bien.. Esto te gustará más.. –Sin más salió del interior del menor y lo volteó, estampando la espalda del chico contra el árbol, esté se sorprendió más se dejo llevar por el moreno. Colocó sus manos en el trasero del rubio, apretándolo e impulsándolo hacía el, de inmediato el rubio rodeo el cuello del Baskerville con brazos y piernas, el otro como pudo guio su miembro hacía la entrada del rubio, y se introdujo de un solo golpe, el rubio gemía cada vez más fuerte, el mayor entraba y salía golpeando el trasero del chico con sus caderas, un ruido de choque de pieles era acompañado por los jadeos del moreno y los gemidos de rubio.

-A-Ah… S-Siiiii… L-Leo… -M-Más… O-Onegai.. –El rubio balbuceaba como podía pegando sus labios a los del moreno, este comenzó a embestir con mayor fuerza, apretando sus manos en el trasero del Vessalius, el chico echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cosa que el moreno aprovecho para besar y seguir marcando el cuello del rubio.- L-Leo.. M-Me… H-Haras… que m-me co-orra.. –Jadeó arqueando la espalda enterrando las uñas en el cuello del moreno, esté sonrió.

-Hazlo amor.. –Murmuró contra el cuello del chico mordisqueándolo con fuerza dejando una marca sonrosada en el pálido cuello del menor.- Córrete para mí.. –Siseó en tono bajo subiendo hacía la oreja del Vessalius, mordiendo su lóbulo.

-¡L-Leo! –Gimió el rubio con fuerza arqueando la espalda, llevó su mano hacia su miembro, comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, el moreno embestía al rubio con fuerza, esté jadeaba y murmuraba cosas inentendibles para el moreno.- S-Si. S-sigue.. D-Dios.. L-Leo.. ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! –Ya no eran gemidos sino gritos lo cual el moreno estaba sorprendido, más no que le molestase, el rubio no pudo más y terminó derramándose sobre su mano, soltó un suspiro.

-Aún no cariño.. –Dijo el moreno caminando hacía un terreno donde pudiese recostar al rubio, una vez diviso un prado hizo que el menor desenredara sus piernas de su cintura y lo recostó allí, volvió acomodarse entre sus piernas y se introdujo de nuevo, el menor le abrazó gustosamente.- Eres hermoso, Oz-kun.. –Susurró besando al rubio, esté sonrió contra el beso correspondiéndole de igual forma, movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que el mayor, un par de veces más el moreno embistió con fuerza al Vessalius, y terminó derramándose en su interior, el moreno agotado se recostó sobre el chico.- Te amo.. –Murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pequeño, esté sonrió con ternura besando la mejilla del mayor.

-También te amo, mucho.. –Abrazó por las caderas al moreno, sin decir más disfrutando de la compañía de esté.

-Lo siento..-Dijo finalmente el moreno con voz dolida al menor, esté le miro preocupado. Llevó su mano hacía su mejilla y la acaricio.

-Leo~ Esta bien.. Las cosas pasan por algo.. –Dijo el rubio acercándose a la nariz del chico dejando un pequeño beso.- Y-Yo.. Ya te perdone.. –Sonrió más al moreno, esté le miraba sorprendido.- Alguien me dijo.. Todos somos humanos, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos.. –Se sentó sobre el prado, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.- No niego que me dolió lo que hiciste.. –Susurró el Vessalius en voz baja.- Verte así con Elliot.. Y-Yo.. –Suspiró mirando al moreno, este tenía la mirada en el suelo.- Pero te amo, amo todo en ti, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, la única a la que me entregado como lo he hecho, jamás podría hacerlo con alguien, tú eres.. –Rió un poco rascando su mejilla.- Realmente eres mi alma gemela, Leo~ No puedo dejarte ir, no quiero hacerlo. Por eso.. –Se acercó al moreno para depositar un beso sobre sus labios.- Te daré una oportunidad.. Por ti, por mí, por los dos.. –Finalizó el menor viendo como el mayor boqueaba.

-¿Esto es real? –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno, el otro soltó una risita asintiendo con su cabeza, el moreno sin más se lanzó sobre rubio tirándolo de nuevo al prado, el chico no dijo nada más en su rostro estaba implantada una expresión de sorpresa.- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.. –Repetía una y otra vez el moreno besando las mejillas, nariz, mentón, y labios del menor, este simplemente reía por lo que hacía.

-Tambien te amo, lobito.. –Dijo acariciando la mejilla del moreno, esté le miro con adoración.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a estar así contigo.. –Abrazó con fuerza al rubio este se dejó hacer.

-No podía dejarte ir, significas tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera puedo pensar en una vida sin ti, Leo~ -Murmuró el rubio mirándolo a los ojos, el Baskerville pego sus labios a los del ojiesmeralda y los beso con ternura. El mayor se separó de los labios del chico, y sonrió.

-Debemos vestirnos, es algo tarde.. –Dijo el ojiamatista levantándose y ayudando a que el otro hiciese lo mismo.

* * *

En un lugar cercano dos castaños, y una morena buscaba al rubio Vessalius, y al Baskerville, ya se habían paseado todo el parque de diversiones y nada que les encontraban. Tanto como castaño y morena estaban preocupados, más la chica de mirada rosa estaba muy tranquila, casi como si supiese donde estaban.

-Deberíamos avisar a seguridad. –Dijo la morena con preocupación mirando a la castaña.

-Alice-san tiene razón. –Respondió el castaño siendo fulminado por la chica Baskerville.

-Llámame una vez más así y te rompo las pelot.. –Amenazó la chica al castaño levantando al puño, hasta que escuchó como la castaña reía, se giró a verla y esta señaló hacía el frente, tanto como morena y castaño voltearon a ver, allí se encontraban nada más y nada menos que el rubio y el chico Baskerville, el menor rodeaba el cuello del chico moreno, mientras esté rodeaba las caderas del más chico, pegándolo a su pecho, y todo esto mientras compartían un apasionado beso. Las miradas de la castaña y morena se desviaron hacía el castaño que tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, después de todo si había funcionado el plan, era lo que pensaba la morena mientras sonreía burlonamente hacía el castaño.

-¡Chicos! –Llamó la castaña a la pareja, estos dejaron de besarse para luego voltear a ver hacía donde los llamaban, el moreno sonrió de la misma manera que la chica Baskerville al ver la cara del castaño.

-¡Ya vamos! –Respondió el moreno, rodeando la cintura del menor con su brazo comenzando a caminar hacia ellos.

-¡Que hermoso! –Dijo la castaña sacando un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde.- Ves Alice-san.. –La castaña sonreía mirando a la pareja.- Te dije que nadie.. –Recalcó el nadie mientras cerraba sus orbes rosas.- Puede separarlos.. –El castaño simplemente frunció el ceño más no dijo nada, una vez que ambos chicos llegaron sonrió forzadamente.

-Los estuvimos buscando.. –Dijo el castaño mirando al rubio este sonrió. El moreno beso los cabellos del menor mirando retadoramente al castaño.- ¿Dónde estaban?

-E-Etto.. –El rubio balbuceó sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían un poco, la castaña le guiño un ojo.

-Oz-kun.. ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? –Preguntó curiosa acercándose, de igual forma la morena y el otro castaño lo miraron. El rubio retrocedió un poco chocando con el pecho del moreno, el cual simplemente sonreía con picardía.- N-No es nada, agarró el cuello de la camisa estirándolo mientras golpeaba con su codo las costillas del moreno.

-Eso dolió.. –Se quejó por lo bajo el moreno mientras comenzaban a caminar junto con los demás hacía la salida. El rubio no dijo nada simplemente escondió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

* * *

Una vez en la salida la castaña y morena se despidieron de los chicos, ya que tenían que hacer algo juntas. Tanto rubio como moreno se extrañaron más no dijeron nada.

-Bueno.. –Comenzó a decir el moreno con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomo la mano del menor y entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico.- Acá nos separamos, adiós..-Dijo el Baskerville comenzando a caminar, fue detenido por el castaño.

-Lo correcto es que yo lleve a Oz-kun a su casa. –Dijo el castaño mirando al moreno luego al rubio, que apretaba con fuerza la mano del moreno.

-Estas pendejo si crees que dejaré que lleves a MI novio a su casa. –Respondió el moreno soltando la mano del chico, cruzando los brazos mirando al castaño.- Te lo voy a decir una vez porque la próxima vez, si es que hay una, será mi puño en tú cara. Así que lo diré una vez, aléjate de Oz o yo mismo me encargo de que lo hagas. –El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio vuelta, tomo la mano del rubio y comenzó a alejarse de allí.

-Maldito.. –Mascullo el castaño por lo bajo sonriendo.- Te lo voy a quitar, así tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza, Oz-kun será mío, quiéralo o no.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, LeOz manda B| en el siguiente sabremos que estaban haciendo Sharon y Alice, además que sucedió con Alice y Elliot. Además cita LeOz *-*-*-*-*

Xoxo

Ale-chan


	9. Chapter 7

¡Holi Holi!*~* Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :'D Gracias Mina-chan por el review :DD

El joven Vessalius se encontraba en su habitación, esté estaba frente al espejo peinando su cabello, tatarateaba una canción mientras imperceptiblemente movía sus caderas, una risita se escuchó en la habitación por lo cual el chico se giró para encontrarse con una rubia, quien le observaba desde el marco de la puerta, el menor sonrió amplio dejando el cepillo sobre la peinadora y se acercó a la cama, tomó la chaqueta y se la coloco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó el rubio una vez que se terminó de colocar la chaqueta, la chica sonrió con ternura al menor.

-Pareces… feliz.. –Dijo la chica pasando los dedos sobre sus cabellos, peinándolos. El otro asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Lo estoy! –Dijo tomando la billetera y metiéndola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, igualmente tomo sus llaves y las guardo.

-¿Y eso porque sería? –Preguntó esta vez la chica arqueando una de sus cejas, el chico camino hacía la puerta, pasando de largo. La mujer le siguió con notable curiosidad.

-Tengo una cita.. –Respondió el menor sonriendo amplio mientras bajaban las escaleras, la chica no respondió nada.- Con Leo..

-¡Oh! –La chica dijo tomando las manos del menor sonriendo más si era posible.- ¡Me alegra tanto hermanito! –Comentó la chica besando las mejillas del rubio y comenzando a saltar, el mayor de los hermanos salió de la cocina y vio esa escena tan peculiar por lo que se quedó viéndoles.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el mayor confundido mientras tomaba un poco de la taza que llevaba en su mano, los menores se separaron y lo miraron.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jack nii-sama? –La rubia interrogo al mayor, esté desvió la mirada hacía un lado.

-Nii-san se enfadó con Oswald-sama porque defendió a Leo, y se fue de la casa.. –Dijo el menor frunciendo el ceño con molestia, observando a su hermano mayor.

-¡Nii-sama! –Regañó la rubia colocando sus manos en las caderas.

-No me han contestado. –Dijo el rubio ignorando el regaño de la rubia, el menor sonrió encantadoramente.

-¡Tendré una cita con Leo! –Respondió con felicidad el menor mientras se acercaba al de cabellos largos, este torció los labios con molestia.

-No me agrada, Oz. –Se quejó el mayor dejando la taza en una mesa y cruzando los brazos.- No entiendo cómo puedes perdonarlo después de lo que hizo.

-¿No lo entiendes? –Preguntó el menor mirando a los ojos al rubio.- Es fácil, amo a Leo, él es la persona más importante en mi vida, no podría imaginarme estar sin él, sin poder besarle, abrazarle, sin escuchar su voz, o ver su sonrisa, él es todo para mí y mucho más.. –Dijo el menor con las mejillas sonrosadas.- Cuando amas a alguien, cuando lo haces de verdad, tú simplemente no te alejas, sino buscas la manera de solucionar las cosas, y eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Puede que no te guste, pero es mi vida, y es mí relación con Leo, sólo a nosotros nos concierne. –El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del menor, nunca esté le había hablado de esa manera, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta principal despidiéndose con la mano, la rubia sonreía de forma burlona al mayor.

-Te lo dije.. –Comenzó a decir la rubia acercándose al mayor.- Si se trata de Leo, se comporta como un León defendiendo lo suyo~ -El mayor no mencionó nada simplemente se encaminó hacía el despacho.- Deberías hacer lo mismo que Oz, y hablar con Oswald. –Más el mayor no le respondió nada.

Una chica de cabellos blancos se encontraba sentada en las afueras de la mansión Baskerville, disfrutaba del clima del día, ya que aunque era fresco no llovía aún. La mujer dirigió sus orbes amatistas hacía el joven que estaba frente a ella, cabellos cenizos y mirada azul, este soltó un suspiro mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba a su lado, cabellos azabaches, y mirada amatista, era exactamente igual a la joven albina, esta les sonreía con dulzura mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Entonces.. –Comenzó a hablar la albina con voz suave abriendo sus ojos.- ¿Van a hablar? –Preguntó tomando una cuchara para revolver el contenido de su taza. La morena frunció el ceño sin decir nada.- Alice-nee.. –Llamó la albina con voz dulce mirándola fijamente, la morena se cohibido un poco, sintiendo un escalofrío correrle la espalda.

-¡No tengo nada que hablar con esté idiota! –Dijo finalmente la morena, una vez que reunió valor para hablar, al albina sonrió casi me manera espeluznante mientras torcía la cuchara, ambos chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-¿Qué decías? –Preguntó la albina apretando los dientes fulminando a la otra chica con la mirada, se acercó un poco a la mesa para tomar otra cuchara.- Creí escuchar que decías que tendrías una cita con Elliot-kun.. –La albina dirigió su mirada hacía el chico, esté trago duro más no dijo nada.

-¿Q-Qué…? –Susurró bajito mirando a la albina, está soltó una risita levantándose y aplaudiendo en el proceso.- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! –Se acercó a ambos chicos abrazándolos mientras estos aún estaban sentados.- Ya programe todo para su cita.. ¡Albus! –Gritó la albina con felicidad, un chico de no más de veinte tantos años, cabellos platas, y mirada zafiro se acercó a ellos, portaba un uniforme que consistía en un saco, pantalón, corbata y zapatos negros, hizo una reverencia y miró a la albina.

-Lady Baskerville.. –Susurró el hombre de cabellos plateados, la chica albina esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Albus, llévalos a esta dirección.. –Dijo la chica le pasó un pequeño papel, el hombre asintió sin más, girándose para caminar lejos del lugar.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos.. ¿Qué esperan? –Sonrió la albina a los chicos, estos por inercia se levantaron y caminaron tras el hombre.

Un chico de cabellos rubios caminaba de forma lenta por un gran pasillo, su mirada esmeralda pasaba por las puertas, buscando una en particular, una vez que la encontró se acercó hasta ella, tocó está con sus nudillos y espero a que le abriesen.

-¡Ya voy! –Se escuchó un grito desde el interior del apartamento, el rubio sonrió nervioso colocando sus manos tras su espalda. Una vez que la puerta se abrió un chico de largos cabellos azabaches sonreía ladeadamente, el rubio al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que sólo llevaba el pantalón puesto. El mayor se acercó al Vessalius y le jalo del brazo, pegándolo a su pecho.- Hola.. –Susurró el chico en la oreja del menor, este levantó la mirada hacía el mayor para luego acercar sus labios a los del otro y depositar un pequeño beso.

-Leo~ -Respondió el chico de cabellos rubios rodeando el cuello del moreno, este comenzó a retroceder hacía el interior del departamento, aún abrazado al menor.

-Te extrañe.. –Dijo el moreno, levantando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla del rubio, esté con ayuda de su pie cerró la puerta.

-T-También te e… -Comenzó a decir el rubio pero se quedo callado al ver la sala del lugar.- ¡Leo! –Regañó al mayor, esté le miro confundido.- ¿Qué le hiciste al apartamento? –Se separó del mayor comenzando a caminar por la sala, mirando cajas, ropa, y demás en el suelo.

-¿Ah? –Hizo una mueca de confusión en su rostro mirando al rubio.- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó acercándose por detrás al menor.

-¡Hola! –Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.- Esto parece una pocilga.. –Se quejó el menor cuando vio algo moverse en el suelo, el rubio se pegó al mayor cuando vio un pequeño bicho de color marrón casi negro moverse.- L-Leo… -Balbuceó el chico con una expresión de terror en su rostro, levantó la mano señalando algo con el dedo índice.- U-Una.. –Pero antes de terminar de decir algo se tiró sobre el mayor, rodeó el cuello de esté con ambos brazos y caderas con sus piernas, el moreno se sorprendió, apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas del chico, ayudándolo a sostenerse.

-¡Oz-kun! –Gritó sorprendido mirando hacía el suelo, donde logró ver un pequeño animal, el mayor soltó una risita, y con su pie aplasto esté. El menor mantenía su cabeza escondida en el cuello del moreno.- Ya está.. –Susurró acariciando la cadera del menor.

-¿Cómo termino todo esto así? –Preguntó el rubio una vez que se separó del cuello del moreno y lo miró a los ojos.

-Pues.. –Comenzó a contar el moreno caminando hacía la habitación.

~Flashback~

Un hombre de cabellos azabaches caminaba junto con otro de cabellos albinos, ambos llevaban el ceño fruncido y se notaba que estaban tensos, y preocupados. Una vez llegaron a un pasillo comenzaron a buscar el número del apartamento al que se dirigían, al encontrarlo, el moreno toco la puerta y espero a que alguien abriese, más nada sucedía, una vez más volvió a tocar la puerta, pero paso lo mismo. El albino nervioso saco de su cinturón una pequeña arma, y disparo contra la manija de la puerta. El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se golpeaba con la mano el rostro.

-¡¿Es enserio?! –Grito el moreno empujando la puerta para ingresar, una vez dentro frunció el ceño pues todo estaba apagado, camino a tientas buscando el apagador siendo seguido por el albino.

-¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? Pareciese que no hubiese nadie. –Menciono el mayor con preocupación.

-Según el portero, Leo no ha salido desde hace más de dos días. –Respondió el moreno encontrando finalmente el apagador, para encender las luces.

-G-Gracias.. –Comenzó a decir el albino pero al fijarse en una persona tirada en medio de la sala, se horrorizo.- ¡LEO! –Gritó el mayor corriendo hacía el mencionado, esté se removía incomodo en el suelo.- ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el mayor agachándose al lado del chico, el otro moreno le siguió sin decir nada.

-Obviamente estuvo bebiendo de más.. –Respondió el mayor de los morenos, el albino lo miró confundido.- Mira el suelo.. –Señaló unas cuantas botellas bacías de alguna bebida alcohólica, el albino suspiro acomodando al moreno menor entre sus brazos, acarició sus cabellos.

-¿E-Es por Oz-kun? –Preguntó el mayor dirigiendo su mirada amatista al moreno, esté asintió con la cabeza sentándose en el sofá que esta tras el moreno y albino.

-Lastimosamente, me temo que sí. –Dijo el moreno mayor soltando un suspiro.- Sin Oz, Leo perdió la cabeza. –Sentenció el mayor soltando un suspiro apoyando la espalda en el sofá, al sentir algo llevó la mano hacía allí y saco una caja, la abrió encontrándose con algunas fotos, comenzó a sacarlas una a una, algunas eran del menor de los Baskerville junto con el Vessalius, otras de sus amigos, e incluso en algunas aparecían tanto el mayor de los hermanos Vessalius, y él mismo.

-¿Oswald? –Llamó el albino con preocupación, el moreno dirigió su mirada al mayor.- Tenemos que hacer algo, no me gusta que Leo-kun sufra, sé que fue su culpa pero.. –Dijo el albino bajando la mirada hacía el rostro del moreno menor, este se frotaba contra las piernas del mayor.

-Hablaré con Jack. –Fue la respuesta del moreno mientras fruncía el ceño. El albino volvió a suspirar mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Ya sabes la respuesta de él.. –Susurró el albino sintiendo como el moreno que estaba recostado en sus piernas se removía.

-Umm.. –Murmuró el menor frotando uno de sus ojos, se levantó de allí, quedando sentado en el suelo, volteó a ver a los otros.- ¿Q-Que hacen aquí? –Entrecerró los ojos y carraspeó un poco, tratando de aclarar la voz.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti. –Fue la respuesta del moreno mayor, el menor no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada.

-Leo-kun.. –Llamó el albino colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, esté levanto la mirada y trato de sonreír más no fue capaz.

-Estoy… -Miró a los otros más no fue capaz de terminar la oración, y se soltó a llorar, lágrimas descendían de las orbes amatistas, bañando las mejillas del moreno. Los otros se sorprendieron pues era la primera vez que le veían de esa forma.

-Leo.. –Mencionó el moreno mayor agachándose juntó a esté, el chico levantó la mirada pasando una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas.- Sé que ahora te sientes mal, triste, culpable, y muchas más cosas. Pero estando así.. –Señaló al menor.- No lograras nada. Amas a Oz, ¿No? –El menor asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces.. Demuéstraselo, con palabras no lograras nada, tienes que demostrárselo, con acciones, con actitudes, con todo ello.

-P-Pero… Él me odia.. –Susurró el menor colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-Porque está dolido, sólo debes esperar a que se calme. Él te ama, para todos es más que evidente ello. –Comentó el moreno mayor con una leve sonrisa.

-Tú hermano tiene razón. –Asintió el albino levantándose, ayudando al menor a hacer lo mismo.- Pero debes limpiar esté chiquero.. –Torció los labios haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Definitivamente.. –Dijo el mayor de los morenos mirando el piso con no solo ropa sino con restos de comida, cajas y envoltorio de alguna comida, sino también con botellas vacías.

-Okay.. –El menor se levantó dispuesto a limpiar el lugar.

~Fin del flashback~

El rubio observaba al mayor sorprendido por lo que acababa de contarle, se acercó al chico abrazandole con fuerza mientras besaba sus mejilla, el moreno se sorprendió un poco más no se quejó, rodeo la estrecha cintura del menor y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-L-Leo.. –Susurró el rubio levantando su mirada hacía el moreno.- Te amo.. –Colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de esté, el moreno sonrió con dulzura pegando su frente a la del chico.

-Te amo mucho más, conejito.. –Respondió el mayor acariciando su nariz con la del menor, esté soltó una risita.

-Ño.. –Dijo el menor como niño pequeño abrazando con fuerza al mayor.- ¡Te amo más! –Murmuró con alegría el chico rubio, pegando su cabeza al pecho del moreno.

-Conejito.. –Respondió el moreno acariciando los cabellos del rubio con dulzura.- No sabes lo feliz que me haces.. –El menor levantó su rostro para besar los labios del otro, esté correspondió al beso con dulzura, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda del chico, acariciándola.

-Y tú a mí.. –Sonrió contra los labios del moreno, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de sus labios.- Te extrañaba tanto.. No tienes idea cuánto.. –Susurró levantando la cabeza hacía el mayor.

-Lo sé, amor. –Respondió el moreno pasando su mano sobre la mejilla del menor, para luego deslizarla sobre el pecho de esté y dejarla sobre su cadera.

-Entonces.. –Ladeó la cabeza dejando su cuello al descubierto, el moreno de inmediato se lanzó sobre este para besarlo, el rubio rió un poco más no se negó.

-Te gusta tentarme, Oz-kun.. –Murmuró el moreno lamiendo la piel pálida del chico, esté gimió bajito pasando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del mayor.

-L-Leo.. –Susurró mordiendo su labio inferior, el mayor se posiciono sobre esté, sentándose sobre sus caderas.

-¿Si amor? –Preguntó pasando sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, pero este le negó con un dedo.

-Dijiste que era una cita, ¿No? –El moreno parpadeó unos segundos confundido.- Así que eso tendremos, tal vez.. Despues haya un poco de diversión.. –Murmuró el rubio pasando su mano sobre el pecho del Baskerville.- De esa que te gusta… -Apoyó una mano sobre el colchón medio levantándose, con la otra empujo al moreno contra el mencionado, esté solo boqueaba, el rubio se levantó de la cama y acomodo sus ropas.

-P-Pero.. –El moreno logro articular mientras se sentaba sobre la cama mirando al menor que buscaba algo en el estante.- ¡¿Qué?! –Dijo finalmente que había entendió lo que dijo el menor. Se levantó de igual forma y camino hacía el Vessalius, lo hizo girarse, acorralándolo.

-Leo~ -Dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos, este lo miraba con un puchero en los labios por lo que el menor arqueo ambas cejas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en sus labios.- No pongas esa carita.. –Acercó sus labios a los del moreno para besarlos con ternura.- Veremos esta película.. –El menor movió algo que tenía en su mano.- Luego comeremos algo y después.. –Sonrió de lado acercando sus labios a la oreja del moreno.- Seré todo tuyo, para lo que quieras, como quieres y donde quieras.

-Oh.. –Pronunció el moreno cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía del Vessalius, rodeó la cintura del chico con ambos brazos.- Para mí es perfecto.. –Se separó un poco del menor para tomar su mano y arrastrarlo hacía la cama, le quitó el DVD de la mano y se encaminó hacia la T.V para colocarlo, mientras el rubio se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en la cama, el otro terminó por acomodar las cosas, volvió hacía la cama para acostarse al lado del chico.- ¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, esté sonrió quitándole el control para darle play a la película.

-Ya verás.. –Dijo el rubio fijando su mirada esmeralda en la pantalla, el moreno no estaba prestando en realidad a que veía simplemente cerraba los ojos de vez en vez, escuchando el palpitar del corazón del otro, o su respiración, el simple hecho que esté estuviese allí para él era más que suficiente.

-¿E-Es un súper héroe? –Parpadeó el moreno confundido cuando observo como el chico, que era el protagonista usaba el martillo y de este salían rayos. Más no recibió respuesta del rubio por lo cual levantó un poco la cabeza para verle, el chico tenía los labios entreabiertos y juraba que veía un hilo de saliva descender de la comisura de estos, frunció el ceño con algo de molestia para luego desviar su mirada hacía la pantalla, el protagonista ahora se paseaba sin camiseta, por lo que volvió su mirada hacía el rubio, ahora sus ojos brillaban mirando la película.- Oz-kun.. –Llamó al rubio nuevamente pero este simplemente estaba absorto con la película, o más bien con el protagonista de esta, una vena se hincho en su frente, y comenzó a murmurar cosas inentendibles en voz baja.- Oz.. –Una vez más lo llamó más este parecía ignorarle, por lo que se levantó enojado, en el caminó pateó una silla sin importarte y salió de la habitación, el rubio al escuchar esto se sorprendió y se quedó en la cama confundido.

-¿Leo? –Susurró extrañado levantándose de la cama, para luego salir de la habitación, comenzó a buscarlo por todas las habitaciones hasta fijarse en el balcón, el moreno estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes mientras sus brazos descansaban sobre la reja, el menor se acercó con cuidado, para luego abrazarle por la espalda, el otro no dijo nada, estaba callado mientras su mirada amatista se perdía en el firmamento.- L-Leo.. –Murmuró temeroso el rubio, el otro lo miró de reojo más no le respondió, al ver esto el rubio retiro sus brazos de allí, y se alejó unos pasos.- L-Lo siento.. T-Tal vez no debí haber venido… -Murmuró sintiendo como sus orbes esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno al escuchar las palabras del rubio, antes que comenzara a alejarse, lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacía su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, el menor le abrazo de igual forma.- Perdóname.. –Dijo el moreno besando los cabellos del menor, este levantó la mirada preocupado y sonrió.

-¿Por qué te enojaste? –Preguntó el rubio acariciando las mejillas del mayor, esté acercó sus labios a los del pequeño y los beso con ternura.

-Porque soy un maldito celoso.. –Respondió soltando un suspiro, el rubio lo miro confundido.- Como veías al chico de la película. –Dijo entre dientes frunciendo un poco el ceño, el rubio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-E-Estabas… -Dijo entre risas, el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.- C-Celoso de… ¿La película? ¿D-De T-Thor? –Preguntó casi incrédulo el menor, el otro desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.- Awwwwwwwww, eres adorable.. –Sonrió amplio moviendo el rostro del moreno, esté le miraba confundido.- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.. –Repitió el rubio varias veces besando los labios del Baskerville.- No tienes que estar celoso, lobito. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, para nadie más. –Confesó el menor.-Eres perfecto, Leo~ -Finalizó el Vessalius separándose del mayor dejándolo sorprendido, el rubio camino hacía la puerta corrediza del balcón y se apoyó contra el marco de esta, llamando al moreno con su dedo índice, esté de inmediato le siguió hacía el interior de apartamento.

Mientras tanto en la universidad de Pandora, dos chicos se encontraban sentados en la cafetería mientras charlaban y discutían.

-Entonces.. ¿Qué haras? –Preguntó la chica de cabellos rojos mirando al castaño.

-Oz será mío, ya te lo dije. –Respondió el castaño mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. La chica arqueó ambas cejas mirándolo.

-¿Cómo lo lograras? Según Ada, Oz-kun y Leo están en una cita. –Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Oh.. No me interesa.. –Sonrió con malicia el castaño, la chica frunció el entrecejo mirándolo.- Oz será mío así tenga que ser a la fuerza.

-¿Qué? –Fue la respuesta de la chica, estaba sorprendida y asustada por lo que acababa de decir el castaño.- ¿E-Estas… hablando d-de.. violarlo? –Dijo la chica en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Sí.. Si tengo que hacerlo para que sea mío.. Lo hare.. –Se levantó de allí y comenzó a caminar hacía uno de los pasillos, dejando en shock a la pelirroja.

La joven se quedó totalmente callada repitiendo en su mente las palabras que había mencionado el castaño, no sabía qué hacer, conociendo el nivel de obsesión que tenía el castaño, esta quinientos por ciento segura que el chico sería capaz de hacerle eso al menor de los Vessalius, y ella sabiendo eso, no podría permitirlo, el niño era inocente, y no se merecía lo que fuese que estuviese planeando el castaño. La chica vio pasar al mayor de los Baskerville, en reacción se levantó de allí tomando sus cosas y le siguió.

-¡Oswald-sama! ¡Oswald-sama! ¡Oswald-sama! ¡Oswald-sama! –Gritó la chica de cabellos rojos llamando al mayor, esté se detuvo y giro una tanto su cuerpo mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –Preguntó un tanto indiferente, la chica asintió varias veces mientras le miraba.

-Necesito hablar con usted en privado. –Dijo la menor, el moreno cruzo los brazos.

-¿Por qué? O mejor dicho, ¿Sobre qué? –Exigió el mayor mirando de lleno a la chica, esta soltó un suspiro mirando hacía todo lados.

-Es sobre Oz Vessalius, y Seto Shinosuka. –De inmediato el mayor arqueó ambas cejas y le hizo una seña a la chica para que le siguiera, está así lo hizo. Caminaron hacía el área de oficinas, unas cuantas puertas donde se encontraban los despachos de profesores, en la última el mayor abrió esta y dejo que la chica ingresara, dentro un joven rubio estaba sentado leyendo unos documentos, al escuchar que alguien entraba levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la chica.

-¿Karin-chan? –Preguntó el rubio mirando a la chica y luego al moreno.- ¿Sucedió algo?

-La chica necesita hablarnos sobre Oz, y Seto. –Apenas el Baskerville mencionó el nombre del chico castaño, el rubio dejó las cosas y centro su atención en la pelirroja.

-Hace unos momentos estuve hablando con Seto, yo siempre he sabido que estaba obsesionado con Oz-kun.. –Dijo la chica soltando un suspiro mirando a los mayores.- P-Pero hoy… Él me dijo algo.. Yo tengo que decírselos, sí el llegase a hacer algo, y yo sabiéndolo podría evitarlo.. –Murmuraba la pelirroja con preocupación.

-¿Qué dijo el Sr. Shinosuka? –Directo como era el Baskerville pregunto.

-Me dijo.. que haría suyo a Oz-kun.. Así tuviera que forzarlo.. –Dijo la chica pasando sus manos sobre sus propios cabellos.- Yo le pregunte si hablaba de… violarlo y dijo que si.. –Finalizo en un susurró, de inmediato el rubio abrió los ojos como platos, boqueaba varias veces sin pronunciar nada, el moreno asintió y le indico a la joven que se fuera, esta así lo hizo.

-Jack.. –Dijo el moreno agachándose para quedar a la altura del rubio, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.- ¿Amor? –Llamó esta vez el moreno, el chico dirigió su mirada esmeralda perturbada hacía el mayor.- Tranquilo.. –Le dijo con voz suave, acariciando sus cabellos.- No dejaremos que le pase nada a Oz.

-O-Oswald… -Mencionó el rubio mirándole, se acercó a este abrazándolo con fuerza.- S-Si le hacen daño a Oz.. N-No podría vivir con ello.. –Susurró dolido el Vessalius.

-No le sucederá nada, Leo jamás permitiría que ese bastardo tocara a Oz. –Sonrió leve al menor acariciando su mejilla.- No te preocupes, ángel. Ni yo dejaré que le haga daño, nadie. –Acercó sus labios a los del rubio y deposito un pequeño beso.

-E-Esta bien.. –Dijo el rubio apoyando su rostro en el hombro del mayor.- Debemos decirle a tú padre y a mi tío. –Susurró en voz baja, el moreno de inmediato asintió.

-Organizaré una reunión para mañana, creo que todos los que estemos alrededor de Oz, debemos saberlo. –Se levantó para extenderle la mano hacía el chico, esté la tomo, y se levantó de allí.- Mientras.. Iremos a comer y hablaremos de esto.. –Se volteó para pegar su frente a la del rubio.- Te amo.. –Dijo con voz suave rozando los labios del Vessalius.

-También te amo.. –Respondió con dulzura besándolo.

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, si esta en desorden es porque fanficion anda de princeso -.-

xoxo

Ale-chan


	10. Chapter 8

¡Hola! ¡Volví con este nuevo capítulo! Más drama, mucho, mucho, mucho más *-* Espero les guste, y no me odien :c

* * *

De una limosina negra un hombre de cabellos plateados descendió, caminó unos cuantos pasos para abrir la puerta y con algo de fastidio una chica de cabellos azabaches se bajó, siendo seguida por un chico de cabellos cenizos.

-Este es el lugar. –Respondió el hombre mayor observando a los jóvenes, estos soltaron un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Este no es el restaurante de cabeza de algas? –Preguntó la morena mirando de reojo al Nightray, esté asintió sin pensarlo.

-A-Así es.. –Murmuró el chico con su mirada fija en la edificación.

-Hmp.. Más vale que la comida sea buena.. –Masculló la Baskerville comenzando a avanzar hacía el lugar, el de cabellos cenizos la siguió, en su rostro estaba implantada una expresión de confusión.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar un poco lejos de allí, específicamente en una habitación un chico de cabellos azabaches abrazaba a uno rubio mientras besaba sus cabellos, el menor soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras elevaba su mirada para ver al moreno.

-Te amo.. –Susurró el menor acercándose a los labios del otro, depositando un pequeño beso. El chico acarició la mejilla del menor y sonrió.

-Sabes que también te amo, conejito. –Murmuró pegando contra su pecho al rubio, este pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las del moreno.- Amo estar así contigo.. –Pasó su mano sobre la pierna desnuda del menor, esté soltó un suspiro cerrando sus orbes esmeraldas.

-También yo.. –Murmuró rodeando la cintura del moreno con sus brazos.- Tengo sueño.. –Bostezó el menor, llevó su mano a sus labios tapándolo, el otro rio un tanto divertido para luego besar la mejilla del pequeño.

-Descansa.. –Murmuró apoyando su cabeza en la del rubio.- Acá estaré cuando despiertes.. –El rubio asintió cerrando los ojos, cayendo dormido a los pocos minutos, su respiración era lenta y pausada, el mayor le observaba con adoración mientras acariciaba sus hebras doradas, un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque era muy bajo lo alcanzó a escuchar, como pudo alargo su mano y tomó su celular, era un mensaje, lo leyó un par de veces y soltó un suspiro.- Maldita sea. –Fue lo único que dijo, dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche, y con ambas manos acomodo al menor sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza del rubio en una almohada para luego besar su mejilla nuevamente, se levantó de la cama, totalmente desnudo para comenzar a recoger sus ropas y colocárselas. Unos cuantos minutos después un joven de cabellos azabaches estaba totalmente vestido, amarraba sus cabellos en una coleta para luego acercarse al rubio, lo movió un poco, el rubio se removió un poco y entreabrió sus ojos.

-Umm… ¿L-Leo? –Con la voz pastosa llamó al chico, este sonrió leve y besó la frente del menor.

-Saldré un momento, Oswald quiere hablar algo conmigo, trataré de no demorarme, ¿Esta bien? –Susurró acariciando la mejilla del rubio, esté asintió un par de veces aún adormilado.

-Te estaré esperando.. –Respondió acercándose al chico para besar sus labios con dulzura.- Te amo, conduce con cuidado.. –Dijo acomodándose entre las almohadas para cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, el mayor sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando al rubio dormido.

Algunas horas pasaron, el rubio que estuvo durmiendo hasta hace un par de minutos, se encontraba en la cocina rebuscando algo para comer, caminó de forma lenta hasta la nevera pero un ruido lo detuvo, se quedó quieto hasta que volvió a escucharlo, y comenzó a correr hacía la habitación, una vez allí, comenzó a buscar su celular hasta encontrarlo, sin mirar la pantalla respondió

-¿Hola? –Respondió mientras recogía sus ropas y las colocaba sobre la cama, una voz conocida se escuchó, una mueca de fastidió se instauro en las facciones delicadas del menor.- Oh.. Seto-kun.. Hola.. –Dijo casi sin ánimos el menor, se sentó sobre la cama a escuchar lo que decía el chico, de vez en vez rodaba los ojos al escuchar al castaño.- Umm.. Si… Qué bueno.. No tenía idea.. –Murmuró en respuesta a lo que decía el castaño.- ¿Eh? –Fue lo que salió de sus labios cuando escuchó lo que dijo el mayor.- ¡No lo recordaba! –Sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir el castaño, golpeó su frente con su propia mano.- ¡Ya voy para allá! –Dijo finalizando la llamada para caminar hacía el baño.

* * *

Un chico de cabellos castaños sonreía malicioso mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, tecleó un par de veces para luego enviar un mensaje, mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose del lugar.

-Que empiece el juego.. –Susurró para sí mismo mientras caminaba.

* * *

-Se me hizo tarde.. –Se quejaba un chico rubio mientras corría hacía la entrada de la universidad.- ¿Dónde estará? –Murmuró el rubio con el celular en mano, fijándose que tenía un mensaje del castaño, soltó un suspiro comenzando a teclear un mensaje hacía el moreno para luego enviarlo, y guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Caminó por los pasillos, estos estaban algo vacíos, suponía que no habría muchas clases el día de hoy, su mirada se fijó en un chico de cabellos castaños, lo saludó con la mano y se acercó a él.

-¡Seto-kun! –Sonrió de forma leve el chico rubio mientras llegaba al lado del otro, esté sonrió ladinamente acercando sus labios a la mejilla del chico. El menor frunció un tanto el ceño alejándose del castaño.- Umm.. ¿Y el profesor? –Preguntó el rubio mirando a todos lados sin ver al nombrado y a sus compañeros.

-Oh.. –Dijo el castaño mostrando una carpeta.- El profesor dijo que lo esperáramos en la biblioteca del otro bloque.. –Comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando al menor.- Al parecer se le quedo algo en el despacho.

-B-Bueno.. –Dijo el menor algo cohibido por el castaño.- Entonces.. ¿Vamos para allá? –Preguntó al mayor, esté asintió con la cabeza, rodeando los hombros del menor con su brazo.

El mayor sonreía misteriosamente mientras el rubio simplemente observaba hacía el frente, el otro le atraía hacía su pecho constantemente, aunque el Vessalius se alejaba de él, el otro no decía nada, simplemente le observaba de reojo. Antes de llegar finalmente a la biblioteca, el castaño lo tomó por las caderas y lo jaló fuera de allí, arrastrándolo hacía la parte trasera de dicho lugar, el menor se quejaba pataleando y tratando de resistirse al agarre del mayor, pero esté era más alto y fuerte que el menor.

-¡Seto! –Gritó el chico en queja por el agarre de esté, el castaño lo soltó contra la pared trasera del lugar.- ¡Ah! –Volvió a quejarse el menor frunciendo el ceño, para luego mirar al castaño, esté sonrió colocando ambas manos a cada lado del rostro del rubio, el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo? –Murmuró el rubio en un hilo de voz por la cercanía del otro.

-¿Qué crees que hago? –Dijo el castaño pegando su cuerpo al del menor, este frunció el ceño y se removió incómodo.

-S-Suéltame.. –El menor lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.- Ahora..

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el castaño tomando el mentón del rubio con su mano, esté lo miró de mala manera.

-Porque no me gusta que me toques.. –Masculló entre dientes el menor.- Te lo he dicho miles de veces, sólo me gusta que me toque Leo, sólo él. Y tú no eres él, así que.. Suéltame… ¡Ahora! –Con valentía le dijo todo al castaño, esté frunció el ceño y apretó las manos con fuerza, incluyendo el mentón del chico, esté hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo.. –Dijo el castaño mirando furico al menor, esté se cohibió un poco.- ¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?

-Suéltame.. –Dijo nuevamente el rubio en voz baja girando su cabeza, el castaño tomó los cabellos del rubio con fuerza y los jaló, para que voltease a verlo.

-¡Responde! –Gritó el chico de cabellos castaños acercando su rostro al del menor, sus narices se rozaban.- Él te engaño con su mejor amigo, y aun así lo prefieres a él, ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Suéltame! –Gritó el rubio sintiendo como sus orbes se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡No! –Se negó el mayor tomando ambas manos del rubio, contra su voluntad elevándolas sobre su cabeza.- Veamos si tú querido Leo estará contigo después de lo que te voy hacer~ -Susurró malicioso acercando sus labios al cuello del chico, y mordiéndolo con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! –Gritó el rubio moviendo sus piernas y manos tratando que el mayor le soltase. El castaño al ver que el otro estaba siendo muy escandaloso lo abofeteó, el Vessalius se sorprendió por su accionar, de sus orbes esmeraldas se escaparon unas lágrimas seguidos de muchas más, el menor sollozaba, por lo que el castaño reía divertido.

-Nadie te va a ayudar, Oz-kun.. –Paso su lengua por el rostro del rubio, limpiando sus lágrimas con esta, el menor se quejaba sin dejar de sollozar.- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que te va a gustar.. –Le dio vuelta al menor, dejando su rostro contra la pared, con su otra mano libre desabotono el pantalón del rubio, seguido de esté bajo el cierre. Bajo el pantalón del rubio junto con su bóxer, agarró el trasero del chico con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en él, el menor lloraba contra la pared, moviendo sus manos y piernas.

-L-Leo.. –Lloró el rubio llamando al moreno apretaba sus manos moviéndose incómodo, el castaño mordió nuevamente el cuello del rubio empujándolo contra la pared, haciendo que esté se golpeara parte del rostro contra esté.

-¡Te lo dije él no va venir! –Gritó enojado tomando los cabellos del rubio, jalándolos con fuerza, para luego golpear el rostro del chico contra la pared.

* * *

-¿Por qué la urgencia? –Dijo el moreno algo enojado una vez que había llegado a la sala de la mansión Baskerville, se sorprendió al ver a los Vessalius, los Barma, Rainsworth, Nightray y Baskerville allí.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Dónde está Oz? –Preguntó Jack con preocupación, al ver que el moreno estaba solo.

-Se quedó en el apartamento.. ¿Por qué? –Enarcó una ceja confundido exigiendo una respuesta de los demás.

-S-Seto.. Él quiere… H-Hacerle daño a Oz.. –Respondió finalmente la chica de cabellos negros, la albina tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?! –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno confundido.- ¿Qué quiere hacer? –Frunció su ceño molesto, al sentir como vibraba su celular, lo sacó del bolsillo.

-Él le dijo a una amiga suya, que forzaría a Oz, si tenía que hacerlo. Pero que sería suyo a como de lugar. –Respondió el mayor de los hermanos Vessalius con preocupación.

-Dijo que lo violaría.. –Susurró la castaña apretando sus rodillas con ambas manos.

-¡¿Qué mierd… –Dijo el moreno enojado mientras leía algo en su celular. Al finalizar miró a los demás.- ¿Dónde está Seto? –Preguntó el Baskerville.

-P-Pues no lo sé.. –Dijo al castaña mirando a la morena, esta soltó un suspiro.

-C-Creo que tenía clase con Oz, pero ya ves que el payaso esta de permiso.. –Encogió los hombros.- ¿Por qué? –El chico moreno miró a todos y se dio vuelta.

-Oz-kun está en la universidad.. –Susurró el moreno, de inmediato los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, el Baskerville salió corriendo como alma que lleva el Abyss hacía su auto para partir hacía dicho lugar.

* * *

Una vez en la universidad, Leo, Elliot, Alice, Alyss, Sharon, Jack, Oscar, Ada, Oswald, Revis se dividieron para buscar al rubio menor. El moreno fue hasta la cafetería, con paso rápido su mirada amatista vagaba por el lugar buscando al menor, más en el lugar no se encontraba, siguió de largo hacía los bloques continuos, a medida que avanzaba sentía su corazón acelerado, llevó su manó hacía esté, estaba totalmente preocupado y asustado por el menor de los Vessalius, el no saber dónde se encontraba, o no saber que pasaba le tenía los nervios de punta. Pasó revisando cada salón más no había nadie allí, estuvo a punto de dar vuelta cuando escucho que lo llamaban, se giró para ver a una mujer mayor corriendo hacía él, esta estaba totalmente pálida, sus manos le temblaban y los lentes que usaba estaban torcidos.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó el moreno a la mujer, esta negó varias veces con su cabeza, unos cuantos mechones de su cabello estaban fuera del moño que llevaba.

-E-Encontré esto.. –La voz de la mujer salió en un susurró.- C-Creo que es de Oz-sama.. –Mencionó mostrando la mochila del rubio.- Escuché unos ruido extraños atrás, llamaré a seguridad.. –La mujer se alejó del chico, perdiéndose en el pasillo, el moreno miró la mochila y luego hacía donde la anciana había mencionado, dejo la mochila en el suelo y se acercó allí, escuchaba unos sollozos, y una voz muy familiar para él. Su ceño se frunció todo lo que pudo, asomo un poco su rostro para ver que sucedía, el castaño estaba con alguien, no divisaba quien era, pero era alguien más bajo, era un chico por lo que alcanzó a ver, y rubio, de inmediato su mente se alarmo, y sin más se acercó a él.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HACES?! –Gritó el moreno agarrando por los hombros al chico, quitándolo de encima del otro. El castaño se sorprendió y por reacción soltó al menor, este cayó al suelo, se arrinconó contra la pared sollozando, el moreno se acercó y para su horror era el menor Vessalius, de su labio corría un hilito de sangre, su parpado esta hinchado probablemente por algún golpe recibido, y parte de su mejilla igual, sus cabellos estaban hechos una maraña, y su rostro bañado en lágrimas, apretó las manos con fuerza y rechino los dientes.- ¡Voy a matarte hijo de puta! –Gritó el moreno lanzándose sobre el castaño, esté alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos pero no los suficientes, y cayó al suelo con el otro encima, el moreno lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le dio un cabezazo, el castaño se quejó y llevo sus manos a los brazos del moreno, tratando que lo soltara pero no fue así, como pudo rodó, dejando al Baskerville debajo.

-¿Qué pasa? Tus ínfulas de súper héroe, ¿Dónde quedaron? –Dijo burlon el castaño colocando sus manos sobre el cuello del moreno, presionándolo con fuerza, el otro se retorcía, de reojo veía al Vessalius llorando mirando la escena con terror, eso fue suficiente para sacar fuerzas de quien sabe y darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna al castaño- ¡M-Maldito! –Siseó el chico con dolor, el moreno rió quitándoselo de encima para luego levantarse y darle una patada en uno de los costados.

-¿Maldito? Creo que el único maldito aquí eres tú, lo que le hiciste a Oz, jamás te lo voy a perdonar, y eso incluye a los Baskerville.. –Murmuró ladeando su sonrisa, mientras tronaba sus nudillos.- No hay nadie en este puto planeta que le coloqué un dedo encima a Oz Vessalius, y viva para contarlo.. –Tomó al castaño de la camisa y lo levantó para luego estrellarlo contra la pared.- Te voy a matar, de la peor forma posible, de la manera más lenta y que sufras más.. –Golpeó la cabeza del castaño varias veces contra la pared hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.- Bastado.. –Dijo finalmente mirando con odio el cuerpo inconsciente del chico, se acercó al rubio, que aún sollozaba, pasó la mano por sus cabellos y este le manoteó.- Cariño… Soy yo, Leo.. Mírame.. –El rubio de inmediato se quedó quiero, separándose de la pared para verle, se lanzó a los brazos del moreno, llorando contra su pecho.

Unos minutos después llegaron los mayores, Oswald y Jack, al ver al castaño en el suelo se sorprendieron, dirigieron su mirada hacía el moreno, al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba contra su pecho, con los parte inferior de sus ropas temieron lo peor.

-L-Leo.. –Llamó el mayor de los Baskerville al moreno, esté lo miró.- ¿E-Esta…? –Preguntó señalando al chico castaño.

-Aún no.. –Fue la respuesta del menor.- Llévalo a la mansión, que Vincent y Lottie se encarguen de él. –Finalizó ayudando a levantar al rubio, este se limpiaba las mejillas pero más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el moreno le ayudo a acomodar el pantalón y lo levantó entre sus brazos, el menor ocultó su rostro contra el pecho del moreno.- Llevaré a Oz-kun al departamento. –Sentenció mientras el mayor de los hermanos de los Vessalius asentía varias veces, aún estaba preocupado pero el saber que el moreno estaba con su hermano le aliviaba, volteó a ver al otro moreno quien levantaba al castaño por los brazos.

* * *

El moreno menor se dirigió hacía su auto con el menor en brazos, en el camino se encontró con la castaña y morena que de inmediato pensaron lo peor, más este les explicó que sucedió. Un poco aliviadas prometieron en ir a ver al rubio al siguiente día, la rubia, junto con su tio rubio acompañaron al moreno hacía el departamento, una vez allí el menor de los Baskerville se dirigió hacía su habitación.

-Conejito.. –Susurró el moreno depositando al rubio en la cama, esté se levantó asustado más al ver al Baskerville se tranquilizó.- Todo está bien, amor. Estoy aquí.. –Dijo con voz suave el moreno besando los cabellos del Vessalius, esté asintió.

-¿Podemos pasar? –Dijo el mayor de los Vessalius mirando a ambos chicos, detrás de él una chica rubia negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues ya estas dentro, ¿No? –Respondió el moreno con una gota de sudor tras su cabeza. El rubio corrió hacía el menor, le abrazo con fuerza mientras le acariciaba los cabellos al chico, esté sonrió un poco mientras abrazaba al mayor.

-Oz.. –Susurró el mayor, separando al chico de él.- ¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó con notable preocupación, el rubio asintió con su cabeza.- No me hubiese perdonado si algo te pasara.. –Murmuró abrazando al menor apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del chico.- Eres mi precioso hijo.. –El rubio menor asintió sintiendo unas lágrimas escaparse de sus orbes esmeralda.- S-Si alguien te hace daño… -Apretó las manos con fuerza y frunció el ceño.- No lo permitiré, a ninguno de ustedes.. Mis adorados hijos.. –Besó una vez más los cabellos del menor para separarse.- Yo sólo deseo que seas feliz, Oz.. –El otro lo miró un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras, cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

-L-Leo es mi felicidad, tío. –Susurró el rubio tomando la mano del moreno, esté sonrió lo más que pudo al escuchar al menor.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Y eso me hace feliz.. –Dijo mirando al Baskerville.- Cuídalo, por nosotros.. –Palmeó el hombro del moreno y se levantó. La rubia sonrió de forma leve a ambos chicos, y comenzó a caminar junto con el mayor de los Vessalius hacía la salida.

-¿Oz-kun? –El moreno llamó al chico rubio, el menor cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama haciéndose bolita, el moreno preocupado le abrazo por detrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro del chico.

-T-Tengo miedo.. –Murmuró el rubio con voz entrecortada, el Baskerville asintió dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del Vessalius cuando se fijó en las marcas que tenía el chico en el cuello, de inmediato frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Hijo de puta.. –Masculló entre dientes, el menor lo miró confundido más el moreno le sonrió para luego dejar un pequeño beso en el cuello del rubio, tomó su mano con dulzura, para levantarse de la cama y ayudar al menor.- Vamos a bañarnos, tengo que ponerte hielo en el rostro.. –Murmuró, el rubio asintió con la cabeza caminando junto al mayor hacía el baño.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado(?) En el proximo capitulo nos vamos para la playa. OH YEAH B| muy pronto habrá boda, no diré quien~

xoxo

Ale-chan


End file.
